


Cycles of Chaos

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Reality pile up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, abandoned and unfinished, acknowledgement of DC crisis changing things, comic wierdness, hypertime, other titans and young justice members appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: An abandoned incomplete work that deals with Future versions of some Teen Titans ending up in their past during the time they were Young Justice and the universe falling apart in a repeating set of cycles.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue which will be followed by the first Cycle which will then be followed by the second. I was also writing side stories that I will insert into their chronological placement as chapters. I finished nearly to the end of Cycle three before I abandoned this work.

Cycles of Chaos:  
Prologue

“Wonder woman watch out,” someone called and she dodged just in time as one of the zombie things lurched past her. She used a handy bit of concrete to smash it into a puddle of goo and turned to see if any of the others had managed to get close to the lunatic in armor that was summoning these things.

She wasn’t surprised to see that Red Robin had gotten quite close while Nightwing was doing his best to keep the lunatic focused on him. She hoped Conner would be okay he wasn’t invulnerable to magic and despite the fancy laser shooting armor a lot of what this new lunatic was throwing at them seemed to be firmly in the magic category.

Another quick glance around before diving back into the fray revealed that the three of them were the only ones still on their feet in fighting condition. She had never expected a brief stop over at the Outsiders HQ to see Kara would result in this. She heard a small explosion and focused on the villain’s armor smoking and sparking. She guessed Red Robin must have nailed him with one of the many explosive toys he carried.

She allowed herself to begin to relax as the zombie things melted it looked like the damage to his armor had left him powerless. She still kept a close eye on him as Nightwing and Red Robin began to move toward him to help take him into custody. She heard a moan behind her and turned to see Kara climbing out of the wreckage these battles always seemed to leave strewn everywhere.

She was glad to see that Kara looked all right since the usual rules of kryptonian invulnerability didn’t apply when magic was involved. A loud bang drew her attention back to the villain to see he had exploded into what looked like a semi translucent sphere of energy. She was disturbed to see Nightwing trapped as if in amber trying to fly Red Robin away from what she guessed had been the blast. “Everyone stay back; I’m going to try something,” she called to the others who were waking up and taking in the sight.

She carefully picked up a small rock and chucked it at the edge of the field and watched it sail through. Seeing that things that entered it didn’t seem to get stuck she quickly lassoed the two frozen inside it and tried to pull them out. She was shocked when they wouldn’t budge she was about to call Kara and the others for assistance when the strange dome of energy shot forward swallowing her. She couldn’t move at all once the strange globe of energy had swallowed her. She also felt a strange tingling sensation over her entire body. She was wracking her brain trying to think of a way out of this when things went from bad to worse. At the center of the dome a hole appeared and suddenly the dome was shrinking in on itself taking the three of them with it.

She felt a kind of surreal horror as she watched Tim and Kon disappearing into nothing. She hoped it was leading to somewhere and that she hadn’t just watched two of her friends die. As she found herself approaching the hole she felt arms wrap around her and pull back. She wanted to warn whoever was trying to save her not to do it but she still couldn’t talk. She wasn’t surprised when her attempted rescuer joined her in falling into nothingness.

She opened her eyes to find the sun shining in her face as she lay on what felt like asphalt. She heard excited voices talking and yelling as she opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Kara laying unconscious on the ground. She was happy to see that she appeared to be breathing. She was about to look for Tim and Kon when a hesitant voice spoke directly to her. “Cassie, is that you?”

It sounded like Greta but that was impossible so she turned to see who it could be and found herself staring at Secret and The Ray watching her warily. “Oh shit,” She said as the implications of Greta being Secret hit her. She glanced around quickly to find Conner and Tim sitting up shakily. “Guys, we have a problem.”

“Fuck,” Conner said when he looked past her and saw the increasing crowd of young justice members looking at them. She glanced back to see her younger self approaching cautiously. She had experience with traveling into her own future but never in traveling into her own past.

“Keep the details to a minimum we can’t risk changing history,” Tim said sounding a great deal like his former mentor. She thought about their future evil selves fading out of existence right in front of them and wondered if that was going to be their fate here and now.


	2. Cyle One part One

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle one  
Chapter One

Every time he thought life couldn’t get any weirder he was always proven wrong. They’d just got back from invading a country of super villains with the infant parents of a team mate. He thinks he should be given some slack for thinking that was the weirdest thing that would happen this week. The fact that just moments ago he, Robin and Cassie nearly passed out only to have future versions of themselves and Supergirl crash onto the tennis court.

He didn’t want to admit it but considering what happened the last time he met an adult version of himself he was kind of scared. The fact this one was also sporting a black outfit didn’t help matters. He wondered why the stylized red bird thing design instead of the S-shield but he wasn’t going to ask. He’d already seen the future Robin shoot down Bart’s multitude of questions about the future. As intimidating as Robin could be the future version came across as way too much like Batman to risk upsetting.

“I think she’s waking up,” the older version of Cassie said from where she was kneeling by Supergirl. He took a moment to appreciate how well Cassie and Supergirl grew up. He watched as the older versions crowded around their supergirl.

“Superwoman, are you okay?” His older self asked as she opened her eyes. The way he said it sounded a bit funny like he wasn’t used to calling her Superwoman when he was concerned about her. He wondered if his future self was involved with her after all he’d recently told her how attractive he found her now that she was more approachable.

“Nightwing,” She said sounding really happy to see him but he couldn’t get past what she called him. “I didn’t think I managed to pull Wonder woman and you two out of there.” She said and then frowned as she looked past him and saw the rest of them.

“You didn’t,” His older self who apparently was calling himself Nightwing said. “We got thrown into the past so keep the details to a minimum so we don’t change things.” He was still staring wondering how on earth he could have ended up with the Nightwing identity. A quick glance at Robin showed he was just as shocked or at least he thought he was it was hard to tell with Robin.

“Kon, we need to pay a visit to Metropolis and Gotham.” The older Robin said. He watched his older self frown at the other man. “The two of them will get involved sooner or later and it’s best we talk to the them directly.” The older Robin turned toward his younger self and said, “you can let Batman know we are coming.”

“Guess that means we’ll go see the big guy in Metropolis first,” His future self said. “Cassie you and Super woman stay here with our past selves.” He could tell several folks planned to object but before anyone good his future self was simply gone and the older Robin with him.

“Wow you’re a lot faster in the future,” Bart said cheerfully. “I’m going to race them to Metropolis,” his friend said and then was gone as well. He noticed the older Cassie had a fond look on her face as she was staring at where Impulse was.

“I have to make a call,” Robin said as he turned and headed back inside the hotel. He really didn’t envy Robin having to tell Batman that company was coming. He glanced around to see everyone other than Robin was standing around stupidly.

“I need to talk to Superwoman alone for a bit,” the older Cassie said breaking the uncomfortable silence. “We are going to fly a few hundred feet away.” He watched them take off and took a moment to admire their much more mature backsides.

“I wonder who I married,” Cassie said interrupting his rather inappropriate thoughts. “I mean the older me is wearing a wedding ring.” He hadn’t noticed a wedding ring and when he said as much Cassie had turned a dark glare on him. “You were too busy staring at my I mean her and Super woman’s chest to notice.”

He felt guilty for a moment but then shot back. “I did notice that the future me seemed really uncomfortable calling Super woman by a code name.” He leered suggestively as he went on. “I think we might be involved.”

“Or you could be married to Cassie,” Secret said when no one else spoke. “Your future self had on gloves so we couldn’t see his hand.” He really wished she hadn’t done that as now he was incredibly uncomfortable. He and Cassie had been dancing around the idea of hooking up for a while now and the idea that they could be married in the future hadn’t occurred to him. He could tell it occurred to Cassie though as she blushed quiet a bit before making excuses to go check on Robin.

____

They landed just outside Metropolis so he could call Clark on a pay phone to give him a heads up that they were coming while Tim sent Bart back to Young Justice. Having to face the past versions of Superman and Batman was already going to be awkward as hell anyway without including a hyperactive speedster.

He had to admit it brought back fond memories to see Bart show back up three or four times while he waited to be connected to Clark’s desk. “What’s this about a family emergency Connor?” He was asked as soon as Clark picked up. Of course he would forget that this was before Clark dumped him with Ma and Pa Kent.

“Look Clark it’s Kon El and we are having a time travel problem at the moment,” he said hoping Clark would just go with it. “Tim and I are flying into Metropolis and we need you to meet us to take a trip to see Bruce.”

“All right, I’ll meet you over the Planet.” Clark said cautiously. He hung up the phone and headed out of the booth to see Tim shooing Bart off yet again. “Just go back to the hotel Bart you know Batman won’t like you following us all the way there.” He said joining Tim, the mention of the bat word sent Bart off. “How long do you think before he comes back?”

“Let’s go,” Tim said all business as usual during a crisis. “We need to get to Metropolis as soon as possible.” He stepped forward and pulled Tim into his arms before taking off. He didn’t need to hold onto Tim anymore his TK field was strong enough to support the other man without it but he enjoyed holding him.

In a few seconds they were over Metropolis where Superman was waiting hoovering above the Daily Planet like a figure out of myth. “Here we are,” He said letting Tim go but keeping him supported in his field. “Sorry about the trouble Clark,” he said softly extending his hand toward Superman.

“Nice costume,” Clark said shaking his hand and glancing over at Tim who somehow managed to look completely at ease despite floating hundreds of stories in the air with no control over his own fate.

“It is a long story that we can’t really share because of time paradoxes,” He said suppressing the urge to laugh at Clark’s continuing to stare at Tim floating. “I’ve been at this for more than a decade now Clark I’m a lot better at the TK thing now.”

“We need to get to Gotham,” Tim said after a moment. “My younger counterpart should have finished calling him by now so we will be expected.” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of dropping in unexpected on Batman. It was going to be one of the highlights of this trip if they ever got home.

“Follow me,” Clark said and took off. He matched Clark’s speed easily and raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure how fast you can go now so I was trying to let you keep up.” He knew Clark was trying to be considerate but he wasn’t the kid Clark knew anymore.

“Go as fast as you want I can keep up,” He said glancing over at Tim who looked indifferent but after years of being together he knew the other man was hiding a small smile somewhere down in that Bat mask of his.

He made a point to always stay even with Clark as he was curious how fast Clark would go. The answer it turned out was very fast as Clark seemed to be trying to gage exactly how fast he could go. He was actually pretty sure by the end of it that he was in the same ball park as this Clark power wise. Sure his time’s Superman was still ahead of him thanks to an additional ten years of solar absorption but he was pleased at how close he seemed to be to this one at least in speed. “You’re a lot faster,” Clark said. “Any other powers and abilities I should know about.”

“It is best that we don’t share too much information about the future,” Tim said speaking up. “That means no showing off Connor,” Tim said and then frowned. He hadn’t expected Tim to make that mistake so he was honestly surprised. Tim should have called him Kon and now he was beating himself up over screwing up. “We’re here,” Tim said recovering pointing toward one of the entrances to the Batcave that was accessible from the air.

As soon as they touched down inside it he extended his TK Field to it’s limits tracing every contour of the cave’s walls and the insides of the various compartments. Like he expected the safe was empty which meant that the Bat had the kryptonite on him. “Don’t antagonize him,” Tim said from behind him. “We both know what he’s got on him.”

They arrived in the main section fo the cave where Batman was waiting for them along with Alfred who had a tray of tea. “Hey Alfred,” he said ignoring the glare Batman shot him. “Hey Bruce,” he said knowing Tim was going to kill him later but he couldn’t help it poking the past Batman was fun.

“So you are Nightwing now,” He said and then looking past him to Tim who had pulled his cowl off to reveal his actual face. “Is Dick okay with him using the name?” He resisted pointing out how insulting the question was since Batman seemed to be assuming that he’d use the name without Dick’s okay.

“Dick is fine with it,” Tim said and then fixed Batman with his own version of the Bat glare. “We need to avoid as many details as possible to prevent ourselves from fading out of existence.” Tim was actually lecturing Batman it was wonderful. “We need you to contact Rip Hunter, Wave Rider, Metron and anyone else who can help get us back home.”

“I’m afraid no one can get you back home,” A voice said and he looked up to see Metron sitting in his Mobious chair above them. “Your presence here is a true anomaly we could journey into the future but it would not be your future merely the future your world replaced.”

“What do you mean their world replaced,” Batman asked glancing between them and Metron with a wary look on his face. He didn’t like the way Batman’s hand was subtly twitching toward a compartment on his belt.

“They have fallen threw a hole in greater hypertime,” Metron said with an almost hungry expression. “Such events are rare and can only be reversed from the higher plane.” he glanced around at Clark, Tim, Batman and Alfred all looked as confused as he felt which was saying something.

“Think of Greater hypertime as a stacked structure with layers of hypertime within it,” Metron said obviously having some difficulty putting his understanding of the concept into terms they could understand. “It is possible with a great deal of power to pull an object up or send it down to a lower level.” Metron paused only briefly. “However, it is impossible to move from a lower level to a higher level with any means available to us on this level.”

“Why are they from a higher level,” Clark asked while he shared a glance with Tim. He was sure that Tim had got there ahead of him but he had a couple of ideas for what could have caused it. He noticed Batman watching them and tried to mimic how confused he used to look. He could instantly tell Batman wasn’t buying it.

“At some future point the nature of reality will be altered and a new past, present and future will be created,” Metron said. “Our existence is confined to the hypertime that encompasses everything that happened before that moment.” He looked almost thrilled. “If we journey into the future it will be our future from before that event not the world they come from.” He looked at the two of them. “Feel free to say as much as you want about your world we are no danger to you.”

“What about them,” Batman asked, “Are they a danger to our world.” He glanced up at Metron to see him checking something with his chair. He didn’t like the look on the new god’s face and he wondered how bad the news was going to be.

“Yes,” Metron said with a curious expression. “But only because this section of the time line has recently undergone massive temperoral instability their presence will aggravate it and most likely causing shock waves that will cause massive alterations in the time line.”

“Is there anyway to prevent this?” Tim asked speaking to Metron for the first time. He knew what Tim was thinking that if they couldn’t get home they could at least minimize the damage to this time and place.

“No, the energy that brought you here is currently preventing them but that energy is fading at different rates for all four of you soon the tremors will start,” Metron looked around. “In fact by my calculations the first of you will begin to affect reality in approximately two minutes so I will be journeying to that location to observe the effects and refine my data.”

“Wait,” Superman called but Metron was already gone. He watched as Superman turned back toward them to speak but suddenly he heard a small gasp from Tim which meant Tim had figured something out.

“Kon it’s Kara,” Tim said with a horrified look. “She only grabbed Cassie at the last second there’s no way she absorbed as much of that energy as we did.” That was all Tim had to say he shot forward and grabbed him. He flew pouring on the speed careful to Cloak Tim in his TK Field to keep from harming him as he pushed himself to his maximum speed.

Even though it took less than a second to the distance from Gotham City to the hotel it felt like it took forever because he was worried about his cousin. He slowed and landed letting Tim go and immediately grabbed her. “Are you okay Kara,” He asked.

“I’m fine Kon but what happened to not using my name,” Kara said giving him a curious expression. She then looked past him and smiled. “Kal and Bruce are coming,” She said. He glanced back to see Superman landing holding an irate looking Batman.

“You really have gotten faster,” Clark said giving him a once over. “Your not our Supergirl,” He said as soon as he set eyes on Kara. He should have known Clark would notice right away that Kara wasn’t the Supergirl he knew.

He was debating how to begin explaining to Clark who Kara was when she suddenly convulsed and a small point of light appeared on her shoulder. “Kara,” Cassie yelled moving forward but before she could reach her a ball of light shout out of her shoulder and hit Anita. There was a bright flash and then suddenly Anita was replaced by a guy who looked a lot like her.

“What the hell, Anita just turned into a guy,” His younger self yelled out suddenly. He glanced around quickly and saw that only his, Tim’s and Cassie’s younger self were reacting everyone else including Superman and Batman looked confused.

“Who is Anita,” Greta asked looking around. He watched as his younger self did a good impression of a fish for a few seconds before pointing at the man. “That’s Adam, why would you call him Anita.”

“This truly fascinating,” Metron said appearing in the midst of the chaos. “It appears that your three younger counterparts are also being given some protection by your presence and that they will also remember the original time line.”


	3. Cycle One Part Two

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle One  
Chapter two

“So your saying until a few minutes ago I used to be a girl named Anita,” the guy Adam who had replaced Anita said. She stood back watching the reaction of everyone after Metron had gotten threw explaining about multiple levels of hypertime and temporal shock waves. “So first of all how did it happen and why does no one but the eight of you remember it.”

“The Temporal Shock wave rewrote your entire history for you and everyone not protected in some way you have always been Adam,” Metron explained. “I believe it is the presence of dopplegangers from a different level of hyper time that allows the younger counterparts to remember and I am protected by my Mobius Chair.”

“So how do we prevent this from happening again,” The younger Tim said after a moment. “And how do we undo the changes.” She could tell by this Adam’s face that he didn’t like the idea of being changed back into a girl he couldn’t remember.

“We cannot do either,” Metron said looking at a screen projected from his Mobius Chair. “With the current amount of data I can see no means of preventing or undoing the changes from the next temporal shock wave which will occur in approximately 11 hours 46 minutes and 12 seconds.”

“What if we killed them?” Slo-bo said pointing out herself and the others. She saw Connor narrow his eyes. “I mean if they are dead then no more temporal shock waves right.” She glanced at Metron who was still reading the screen.

“No their deaths would not prevent the shock waves even if they were atomized,” He said looking over at them. “Their death might even accelerate the shock waves.” She didn’t like her death being casually discussed as an option but she didn’t want to start a fight.

“What exactly is causing the tremors,” Batman asked from where he was watching them all with obvious distrust. Metron turned to regard Batman with a strange look and suddenly there were images of the four of them projected in mid air surrounded by a pink barriers.

“There is an unknown energy isolating them from our badly stressed segment of space time,” Metron said. “The first tremor occurred when the shell protecting Superwoman cracked and she briefly came into contact with our space time before the opening closed.” The image of the shield around Kara grew dimmer. “Unfortunately the crack has weakened the over all strength of the shield and the next crack will inevitably do the same.” He looked right at Kara. “The cracking will accelerate and eventually the entire shield will shatter.”

“What happens then,” Kara asked glancing at Superman and Batman. She knew she was seeking moral support from them but they didn’t know her and couldn’t give it. “What happens to me when the shield is gone?”

“I do not know,” Metron said with what sounded detached but the look in his eyes was one of hunger for knowledge. “It is my hope to be able to answer your question as I collect more data,” He turned toward them all. “I would suggest that we turn this location into a laboratory and Quarantine zone for the affected.” He looked at them. “The more data I collect the more possible a solution to this problem might appear.” Metron looked down. “I should collect the necessary equipment I will return shortly.”

“Before you go,” Tim said speaking up. “I have to ask how long before what’s happening to Kara happens to the rest of us.” She glanced at Tim in shock it hadn’t even occurred to her to ask that question because she was so worried about Kara.

“According to my calculations, Wonder woman will begin experiencing cracks in her shield at around 104 hours from the time of your arrival.” Metron said giving her a calculated look. “You and Nightwing absorbed so much more of the energy that I cannot predict when your fields will begin to crack.”

“The two of you were the closest to the blast,” Kara said speaking up. “Did they absorb the same amount or is there a different amount because to me it looked like they got caught together and stayed in there the same amount of time.”

“The older Robin absorbed slightly less of the energy than Nightwing but I cannot possibly begin to guess why that was,” Metron said. “Perhaps because of some difference in physiology between a Kryptonian hybrid and a human.”

“No it was most likely because Connor threw every scrap of his TK into a shield around me,” Tim said giving a familiar look. “That shield must have blocked a small portion of the energy.” She glanced at Connor and he looked completely unfazed she knew that trying to protect Tim was one thing he’d never regret.

“That could explain it,” Metron said giving them a curious look. “I will return with the necessary equipment before the next crack is due to appear in Superwoman’s personal field.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he was gone.

“This is going to get confusing,” The Ray said pointing out there were two of each of them now. “I mean what do we call you older versions.” She watched as the others exchanged looks. “I mean I suppose we can call you by your code names but what if the current Nightwing or Wonder woman drops by?”

“It’s an easy enough problem to solve,” She said speaking up. “Call her Kara,” She said pointing out her best friend. “You can call my younger self Cassie and me by our full name Cassandra.” She pointed at the younger version of Connor. “He stays Kon and he is Connor,” She said pointing to her version of the Hybrid Kryptonian. “As for Tim well...” She had to think for a moment.

“Call him Red,” Connor said speaking up. “He answers to it all the time amongst the Outsiders.” Tim nodded and she was glad because that solved the problem of what to call him. She looked around everyone seemed tense and unable to find anything to say.

“You know Adam if you were a girl I’d have said yes when you asked me out on a date,” Slo-bo said looking at the now male Empress with a smirk. “Shame that we can’t change you back.” She noticed that even as a guy Empress had a strange interest in Slo-bo.

____

“Can we ask questions now,” Bart asked excitedly. “Metron, said that you could talk about the future without changing anything about the situation.” He was looking at them so excitedly that she almost said yes but then glanced at Tim or as she told the others to call him Red and Connor sharing a wordless conversation.

“Sure go ahead Bart,” Connor said and she watched as suddenly Bart was bombarding him with questions asking much too fast for her to follow. She glanced around and saw their younger counterparts staring in shock when Connor started answering Bart just as fast.

“Wow so I get super speed too,” Kon said watching her version of him and Bart interact. “I knew I’d probably get heat vision someday but I had no idea I’d get the super speed too.” She glanced over at Kara to share a look but noticed she was following the conversation between Connor and Bart and so was Superman.

“You have no idea what the future holds power wise for you Kon,” She said since no one else was going to comment. “Trust me when I tell you that heat vision is only going to be the beginning for you.” She thought about other things she could tell him that he might need to know and froze that stuff should really come from Connor. “You should talk to Connor alone when you get the chance he can tell you some things.” She saw both versions of Tim giving her similar looks. The only difference was there was a sad kind of knowledge in her Tim’s and just pure curiosity in the younger Tim. “I’m going to take a walk,” She said and turned away.

She needed some time to think to herself. After her second trip around the perimeters of the Hotel her younger self joined her. “Can I help you with something Cassie?” She asked though she had a pretty good idea what her younger self was going to ask.

“Well Cassandra,” Her younger self sounded nervous. “We noticed that you’ve got a wedding ring on and I was wondering who we I mean you married.” She looked really nervous. “I’m sure you know I’m kind of interested in someone and I just want to know if...” Her younger self blushed and stopped talking.

“You want to know if you and Kon worked out in our future?” She said and watched as her younger self nodded. “We didn’t but that doesn’t mean anything for your future you heard Metron this isn’t our past not really.”

“Oh who did you end up with?” Her younger self asked after a moment. “I mean it wasn’t Robin was it he’s kind of cute?” She frowned as she tried to think of what to say to that. There was history there she’d had something with Tim while they were both mourning Connor but her younger self didn’t need to know all that.

“No,” She said. “The man I married isn’t a meta or a super hero he’s just a nice normal guy that I love.” She said thinking about her husband and feeling a pang of worry that she would never see him again. “I won’t tell you his name because otherwise you might spend all your time looking for him and miss out on your own great love.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Her younger self said wistfully. “Thanks for answering my questions.” She watched her younger self take off and shook her head. She missed Paul a great deal but there was nothing she could do. She could only hope that Metron would find a way to get them home even though he seemed to think it was impossible.

“Hey Cassie.. I mean Cassandra they need your help,” Bart said speeding in front of her. ‘ Metron, is back with a bunch of equipment and he needs it to be positions in some weird places.” Then he was gone so she made her way back to see Connor, Kon, Superman and Kara all balancing several huge pieces of equipment.

“How can I help?” She asked once she was close enough and she was pointed to where her younger self was attempting to lift a similar sized piece. “I’ve got it Cassie,” She said hefting it up. She watched her younger self stare at her in shock. “It’s a long story,” She said as she lifted it up. “Where do you want this Metron?”

_____

Her shoulders were aching from attempting to help her future self lift that heavy equipment Metron had some how brought. She glanced at the clock and saw there were still about four hours before the second crack was due so she laid down on one of the hotel beds to rest for a bit. She wished her power was like Kon’s and didn’t actually require her muscles to do any lifting.

She had only meant to close her eyes for a few seconds but she woke up later to someone came bursting threw her door.. “What is it?” She said sitting up, and seeing part. She was feeling a bit weird so she guessed she set up too fast.

“That thing happened again with Superwoman,” Bart said quickly. “I came to check on you cause Metron said you were one of the things changed but you look the same so it was probably a mistake.”

“Bart, get back here,” The older Kon’s voice said as he was approaching. “You know you won’t be aware of any changes.” She felt a moment of panic and then forced herself to relax she didn’t feel any different she still remembered Anita turning into a man so she couldn’t have changed. He arrived in the room and froze looking at her. “Cassie, What color is your hair?” He asked after a moment.

Bart looked like he was about to speak but the older Kon grabbed him covering his mouth. “It’s blonde isn’t it?” She asked and then got up and made her way to the mirror. What she saw shocked her instead of the straight blonde hair she remembered she had red curly hair. “I don’t understand how did this happen.”

“Let’s get you to Metron,” The older Kon said letting Bart go and offering her his hand. She took it and felt a bit self conscious Kon had grown up to be an incredibly attractive man and while she knew she’d grow up to look just as good she felt a bit shy standing next to him.

Bart of course had run ahead and was probably doing a poor job of explaining it. “Don’t worry Cassie, we will figure something out.” He said as they walked. She wondered if he really believed that.

As they approached Anita or well Adam ran up to her. “Are you alright Cassie,” He said sounding concerned. “Bart tried to explain but didn’t make much sense something about your hair?” She noticed him glancing down at her hand still held in the older Kon’s and got it.

“We are dating now aren’t we?” She asked and saw him look confused. “Alright Metron why did my body and life change but I still remember how things used to be?” She tried to ignore the hurt look in Adam’s eyes because every time she saw him she saw her missing friend Anita.

“It is only a theory but I believe your minds are protected by the simple fact your alternate selves are here,” Metron said distractedly. “However you are still part of our reality so whenever the shockwaves make changes to any of you it will affect you all.”

“At least this time it didn’t change as much,” She said. “Being born with a different hair color doesn’t seem that bad considering what could have have happened?” She could live with having red hair even though it would take some getting used to.

“This wave was actually stronger than the last,” Metron said looking at her. “In the local vicinity only your physical hair color and the nature of your relationship with Emperor changed but world wide thirty-six people were affected.” Metron sounded so cold and unaffected. “The changes range from something as minor as simply having a different meal to something as major as someone simply not being born.” She looked around and saw everyone frowning. “I believe that the next break will occur in four hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds.” He then actually frowned. “After that I believe the breaks will accelerate and total field collapse will occur within the next ten hours.”

She glanced at Superwoman who looked disturbed. The older Kon let go of her hand and walked over to her pulling her against him. “Relax Kara we are going to figure this out,” He said and she could tell he really wanted to believe it.

“How Connor,” Superwoman said shaking her head and pushing him away. “Even if Metron finds away to help the three of you he’ll never do it before my field collapses.” She turned toward Metron with a determined look in her face. “Is there anything I can do next time that will let you study the process in more detail?”

“Yes,” Metron said after a moment. “Before the next break I can attach sensors that will give me a more complete picture of what happens to you during the break.” Superwoman nodded and then turned back toward them all.

“Everyone should go get some rest before the next break we need to be prepared for anything,” She said shaking her head. “That Includes you Connor, half kryptonian or not even you need rest especially after the battle we had before this all happened.”

“I will but only if you do the same cousin,” The older Kon said with a probably forced teasing smile. She hadn’t thought Kon had any kryptonian DNA at all and was just a human clone but her Kon didn’t seem surprised by the statement. Of course he could just be staring at his cousin’s breasts again.”


	4. Cycle One Part Three

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle One  
Chapter Three

No one looked like they’d gotten any sleep as they gathered to watch Superwoman’s next break with reality. He wished Batman had stayed but he’d left to return to Gotham with orders for him to contact him with updates as soon as the situation changed. He was also bothered by the fact the future Kon had destroyed the surveillance cameras in the four rooms their future counterparts had appropriated. Of course how he’d done it had been fascinating simply walking into the room had caused the cameras to shatter. His current leading theory was that the future Kon had mastered his TK Field to the point that he could fill a room with it and map the insides of a location. He could then destroy the cameras he detected.

Still he was going to have to replace them all once this mess was over with and he would have felt better able to keep an eye on their guest. He was sure one reason Batman had gone back to Gotham was to look into the matter of their guest without them in the vicinity. “Are you ready Superwoman the next break is about to occur,” Metron said and he turned his attention to where Superwoman was standing wearing a skin tight white suit full of sensors that Metron had supplied.

He glanced back at Kon El who had lifted up off the ground to be able to see over his own taller counterpart from another world. He turned back just in time to see Superwoman convulse and scream before a blinding flash of light and he felt his clothing shift and the mask vanish from his face. He also heard a grunt of pain as Kon dropped behind him somewhere when he could see again the first thing he did was look down at himself to see he was in civilian clothes. “Who are you?” A familiar voice asked and he found himself gripped tightly by his girlfriend in the Robin suit she wore in that world Bedlam created.

“Ease Up Robin,” Another voice from that world called. “He’s standing next to my pathetic little brother so he must be one of Conal’s little friends.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Doomsboy and of course there was Harm as a male secret approaching. “Wow Cassie you look good how’d you magically loose the weight so fast and who’s this guy dressed like Anita.”

“Quiet all of you,” Cassandra said speaking up loudly. “Explanations can wait so let Tim go Stephanie,” He felt the hands holding release in shock and he turned to see her schooling her features. He glanced back at their older counterparts who with the exception of his were knelt down by Superwoman who appeared to be unconscious. Metron was floating above it all absorbed in his research.

His counterpart was examining a stone statue that he realized with a feeling of horror was Slo-bo. “You need to report to Batman about that the time line has changed again?” He said to Stephanie guessing since she was Robin now Batman wouldn’t remember him at all.

“What do you mean again,” She asked warily. “How did all of you and all of this strange equipment appear in our headquarters?” The full weight of her question’s implications hit him all at once. Batman no longer knew anything at all about their visitors and the reality changing effects of their presence.

“It is a long story,” Kon said getting to his feet. “But the gist of it is those three on the ground and the guy who looks like Batman in a condom suit are from the future and the world keeps changing cause of it.” He then pointed up at Metron. “Metron there is trying to solve the problem while Superman finds more help and Batman went off to do whatever Batman does in Gotham.”

“What do you mean Superman?” Harm said. “Superman died fighting Doomsday, you of all people should know that since your brother was cloned from that monster.” He saw Kon’s face register shock but before anyone could say anything a small sound alerted them to Metron lowering down to near Superwoman.

“How you do you feel Kara Zor El,” Metron asked as he looked down at her. He took the opportunity while everyone was focused on Metron to look around. Cassie retained the red hair she’d been given but hadn’t gained the out of shape figure of Bedlam’s world. The Ray and Bart were both missing from the gathered young justice but Cissie was back wearing her outfit from the other world. He also noticed that Lagoon boy was apparently a member standing next to the Harm version of Secret.

“I don’t feel very good,” Superwoman said attracting his attention back to the conversation. “I feel slightly sick and uncomfortable.” He watched as Metron looked at a screen projected from his Mobius chair and frowned.

“The Crack has not fully closed that is why you feel unwell,” Metron said punching in more keys. “The changes to Reality are not finished and it appears several hyper temporal anomalies will soon appear in this world.” He looked extremely disturbed that didn’t bode well for any of them. “These anomalies must be contained or the changes to reality could become dangerous.” He looked up from the screens. “Nightwing you are the most powerful metahuman aware of this crisis you will have to seek out and contain these emerging individuals and bring them back here where I can build an apparatus to nullify their effects on reality.”

“How come you can prevent them from changing reality but not us?” Cassandra asked voicing the very question he was thinking. He could tell from the irritated look Metron gave that he thought the question was stupid.

“These anomalies are from this level of hypertime and thus are within the scope of my knowledge,” Meton said. “I will supply Nightwing with a mother box unit to guide him to the anomalies, and allow him to send them back threw boom tube to this location the rest of you must help me set up the equipment to contain them.” Metron paused and then prouduced a small bag of devices. “I will also include these they will render anyone comatose for a time if they refuse to come willingly.”

“I think we’ve been silent long enough,” Stephanie said speaking up. “I want to know what’s going on here now,” He could tell she was angry and wanted answers. “What is going on?”

“I’ll explain everything,” Cassie said as she walked over. “Trust me it’s going to give you a head ache but it’ll let you all know what’s going on.” He was impressed that Cassie was willing to take the burden of talking to them on.

_____

“The first anomaly has emerged in Metropolis,” Metron said threw the motherbox currently strapped on his bicep. “It has joined a battle already in progress you must hurray and bring the anomaly to the quarantine zone.”

“I’m on it but how will I recognize who I’m supposed to bring back?” He asked as he dropped into Metropolis heading toward the sounds of battle. All he got was a few pings from the motherbox so Metron had obviously stopped listening but the box seemed to be saying it would tell him.

The battle scene he arrived at was just weird a guy in a heavily armored suit was shooting up the city while Supergirl, Steel and some young guy in a Superman outfit were trying to stop him. “It’s the kid in the superman outfit isn’t it?” He asked the box which pinged what he hoped was an affirmative.

He dropped down guessing the guy in the armor was the problem since he kept shouting that no one could stop him he was invincible. “Shut it,” He said using his TK to take the armor apart. He wished it was still that easy in his own world but villains had learned to make their robots and Armor TK resistant. He picked the now scared so bad he was wetting himself armored nut job and tossed him toward where the SCU was moving in they could handle him from here.

“I want answers,” A familiar voice said and he saw Lois Lane marching into the middle of the torn up street past Supergirl and Steel toward the guy in the Superman outfit. “Who are you and how dare you wear that uniform.”

“Mom,” The kid said clearly shocked and staring at her. That explained the uniform he moved over and grabbed the kid by the shoulder. “Hey let go of me,” he tried to shrug him off but wasn’t that powerful.

“Hold it whoever you are he’s giving me some answers,” Lois said and he noticed Steel and Supergirl moving in. The mother box began to ping and he thought it was letting him know it was preparing to open a boom tube .

“Sorry, Lois but I can’t give you any answers reality and time are screwed up and Superman Jr. here has to come with me,” as soon as he was finished saying it they were gone. He’d always hated traveling by Boom tube and this was no exception. It was quick though one minute they were standing in front of an irate Lois Lane in Metropolis the next they were at the Young Justice base that now sported a glowing translucent dome. “Okay kid here we are,” He said letting him go.

“Who the hell are you and why did you bring me here,” He looked ready to fight as Metron dropped down behind him. “I want answers,” the kid looked like he was ready to fight and I want them now.

“It’s a long story kid but what I said back there to Lois is the truth,” He said tired. “Reality is screwed up and you have fallen into a world that’s not your own.” He pointed around. “All this is trying to fix things and hopefully get all of us back home.”

“Nightwing, someone else can explain the situation to this young man another anomaly has emerged this time in Ethopia,” Metron said with a dark expression. “This individual requires massive medical attention which only your mother box can provide.” He didn’t have a chance to give any objections as the box on his arm activated and whisked him off threw yet another boom tube.

He arrived just in time to see a massive explosion that appeared to be occurring in an empty already scarred field. When fire and smoke vanished a battered body was left behind. He rushed over to attempt to help and froze when he saw who it was. “Jason Todd,” He said to himself and the mother box on his arm went to work. He wasn’t sure how it was doing it but he could see the injuries covering the body healing rapidly. He wondered how Tim was going to react to him bringing an Alternate Jason Todd of all people back.

_____

Batman and the League would be on their way soon she knew. She’d called him and told him everything that their guests claimed was going on but she knew he would be here to find out the truth for himself. She had only recently joined Young justice sent by Batman to keep tabs on the unpredictable and dangerous group of young super heroes.

“So how long until he gets here,” The older version of the boy Tim Drake said startling her. It was disturbing that he could sneak up on her. No one but Batman had snuck up on her in years. “Sorry, I forget how unnerving that can be.”

“Your younger counterpart keeps giving me strange looks they are more unnerving than you,” She said calculating that he’d reveal why the younger version of him kept staring at her. “Is he that annoyed that he’s no longer Robin,” she said still not believing the other Tim Drake’s claims.

“Your history with him in his world is complicated,” He said walking to look out the window where his younger counterpart was with the others talking to that new Superman that had shown up. “You will have to forgive him for being a bit disturbed that his girlfriend has once again replaced him as Robin thanks to a reality warp.”

“Girlfriend,” She said in surprise. “Your saying in his world I was his civilian girlfriend or something.” She wasn’t going back to being some kid’s girlfriend while he got to be Robin. She couldn’t.

“You were a hero in your own right and in my past at least eventually became Robin and then eventually Batgirl on your own merit,” He said causing her eyes to widen and she wondered what happened to Cassandra. “The Batgirl preceding you passed you the mantle on Bruce’s orders.” She had so many questions about that but before she could she saw him smile. “Connor, is back with the second anomaly.” He said and then froze. “Jason,” He turned and ran leaving her alone.

She looked out the window and saw someone she’d only seen in pictures. Jason Todd the Robin she replaced who had been killed by the Joker. She turned and headed down as fast as she could. She arrived just in time to see the possible future version of Doomsboy’s brother taking off at super speed. “What just happened?” She asked looking around.

“Metron, said something about the next two anomalies emerging in Smallville, Kansas and he took off faster than anything I’ve ever seen,” Lagoon boy said with a touch of awe. “I didn’t think anyone but the flash could move that fast.”

She saw his contemporaries from the possible future exchanging dark looks. “What is it?” She asked worried that this situation was about to become a whole lot more complicated. She waited but none of them seemed willing to speak.

“His family is in trouble,” The older version of Tim Drake said shaking his head. “Plus let’s just say an anomaly showing up in Smallville is disturbingly familiar.” He glanced up at Metron. “Just answer me this Metron is this a survivor from the previous Multiverse?”


	5. Cycle One part four

Cycles of Chaos:  
Cycle One  
Part Four

“Why do you fight me,” the man in the red and black outfit yelled as he threw him threw the Barn. “Why fight me Kal El, you should join me we can reshape this pathetic world into a New Krypton.” He didn’t understand how this had happened one second he had been playing Fetch with Krypto the next he was alone over the farm. He had somehow been transported to the future where he was dead. Ma and Pa had just been explaining things to him and about to call someone to try to help him get home when this lunatic had showed up and started ranting at him.

“Jimmy, Stop this madness,” He heard Ma yelling from the Porch. He didn’t know how she knew the lunatics name. He struggled to his feet, he had to keep this guy focused on him otherwise he might hurt them.

He tried to tackle the other man but got knocked back for his trouble. “So they are the reason you reject me,” the man said turning toward them. “Well that’s a problem easily solved.” He wanted to scream no as the other man used heat vision. He saw Pa grabbing Ma to try to shield her but it would be useless. At the last possible instant a red and black blur put itself between them and the heat vision bounced off an invisible sheild. “Impossible no meta human can match my kryptonian powers,” The Lunatic yelled staring at the new arrival a disturbingly familiar man.

“Black Zero,” he said in shock the hair style and uniform where different but he’d recognize the man that kidnaped him and all those other Superboy’s anywhere. He was glaring at the lunatic with a dark look but he turned his head toward him.

“So your that Superboy instead of the other one,” He said and after a brief pause, “good.” He then turned back toward the lunatic. “Okay Olsen, I’m only going to say this once you and the kid there are from different worlds and you have to come with me to prevent reality from collapsing around us.”

“You can’t trick me,” the lunatic said and charged him. He watched as Black Zero put him into the ground and then pulled him up and slapped a device on his chest that seemed to shock him unconscious. He watched as he dropped the lunatic on the ground and then turned back toward Ma and Pa.

“Leave them alone Black Zero,” He said getting up and rushing over in front of them. “Do what you want with me but leave them alone.” The man just smiled and shook his head. “I’ll fight you.” He knew he couldn’t win but he could fight.

“Relax Clark, I’m not Black Zero I’m the guy who fought Black Zero with you,” He said and then shrugged. “Well Sorta its complicated.” He turned toward Ma and Pa. “I wish I had time to explain everything but the world is in trouble and we are doing the best we can to fix it but to do it Clark and this psycho Jimmy Olsen have to come with me.”

Ma and Pa looked at him and he nodded. “It’s okay, I trust him we’ve met before.” The other Superboy who was all grown up leaned down and picked up the lunatic and then put his hand on his shoulder. The device on his arm gave a ping and suddenly they were standing near a hotel under a strange glowing dome.

“Hey Metron, you need to whip up some kind of containment device for this Jimmy Olsen he’s gonna be trouble once he wakes up,” He had only ever been around other Super heroes in the legion but there were plenty of them running around here.

“Dad,” Another dark haired guy in a super man outfit said in shock seeing him. “You have got to be kidding me first I end up in a world where Dad died and now there’s a version of him younger than I am.”

“Containing the unstable Kryptonian hybrid will have to wait Kara Zor El’s field has cracked again,” the man in the floating chair said. “Prepare for Temporal Shock Wave.” He didn’t have time to ask any questions because a woman screamed and then there was a flash too bright for him to even look at. It was a new experience he’d never seen a light that bright.

“What on Earth am I wearing?” A familiar voice said and he turned to see the clone Superboy he remembered from the other world still the same age as he was then but dressed really strangely. “Why do I have a spider where My S shield should be.”

“Fascinating,” the man in the floating chair said. “This latest change has erased all kryptonian elements from your physiology and replaced them with oddly mutated human DNA. “I am detecting a rudimentary power over gravity and some enhanced agility but none of your traditional abilities.”

“Metron, examine my younger counterpart later you need to contain this crazy Olsen he’s got Kryptonian powers and I can’t watch him if I’m off chasing more temporal anomalies for you.” The older version of the clone Superboy said.

“There is no need that last wave has undone the temporal instability.” Metron said looking around. “I will return to work but I will have to at some future point provided we survive this crisis to examine all the awesome potential and variability available in Kryptonian/Human hybrids.”

“Come on Clark,” the older clone Superboy said walking back up to him. “I’ll explain things to you so you can understand exactly what is going on here.” He was glad someone was going to finally explain things to him.

_____

“This is kind of awesome,” Kon El said bouncing around the room from wall to wall. “I mean I’d still like my old powers back but I can live with these if I have to.” He did his best to ignore Kon as he jumped up and down lightly on the ceiling. “This is so neat I’m like a spider I can stick stick to anything.”

“Spiders can’t jump off a ceiling and land back on it Kon you are controlling your personal gravity that’s all,” He was getting extremely annoyed at how Kon was treating this like a big joke. The fact the entire Justice League had arrived and taken over conversing with Metron and their older counterparts wasn’t helping matters. The fact Batman had actually broken down and hugged Jason when he saw the suddenly alive counterpart also made him feel slightly jealous. He tried not to compare himself to Jason Todd but the fact was he’d always been in Jason’s shadow ever since he put on the Robin suit.

“Look man, I know this is serious, I get it but I have to blow off steam or I’m going to go crazy.” Kon said as he dropped from the ceiling to sit beside him. “I mean there’s a version of me that’s everything power wise I was supposed to be and now I don’t have any not to mention I apparently have the big brother from hell named Doomsboy now.” He looked down. “And the worst part is that Bart is gone and no one seems to even notice or care.”

“I care,” He said honestly. “But we can’t get Bart back unless we figure this thing out and so far...” He never got to finish speaking as suddenly there was a loud yell from out side and the world went white again when the light faded he found himself dressed in strange red and yellow costume with bird elements.

“So who are you now do you think?” Kon asked still wearing the spider themed version of his costume. “I mean that’s a really freaking bright costume.” He looked down at his outfit again and had to agree with Kon and he’d thought the Robin suit was bright.

“Let’s go find out,” He said and left the room hearing Kon trailing after him walking on the walls. He was glad Kon was dealing well with his new power but it was going to get distracting if he had to start watching the ceilings for the other boy.

Once they made it out side into the large circus of gathered heroes running around he saw Cassie and she looked like a poster child for the goth sub culture. Jet black hair and lipstick pale skin and several extreme piercings on her face. “Don’t you dare say a word Kon,” She said glaring over his shoulder at the wall. “By the way Tim your Flamebird now and Nightwing’s side kick according to Jason who is Robin again.”

“I have a disturbing announcement,” Metron said calling everyone’s attention over to him. “I have discovered what is going to happen when Kara’s field fails in one hour and three minutes.” He glanced up as Metron raised up above them all on his chair. “In that moment reality will be thrown into severe flux and I cannot remain here without my own existence potentially coming to an end.” He realized what was going to happen seconds before it did. “I will return afterwards if I am able and you all survive.” After that he just vanished leaving them all alone with a ticking time bomb in the form of Superwoman.

After that it was almost predictable for the first half hour or so they scrambled all desperately doing everything in their power to try to find someone else who could help solve things. Rip Hunter, Booster Gold, The Linear Men , and the Challengers of the Unknown were all called and said they’d do the best they could but it clear they all knew that it was too late to do anything really.

He felt stupid for putting all their faith in Metron who had abandoned them at the last moment with no chance to do anything to save themselves. The last few minutes were the worst as he noticed folks breaking into groups saying their goodbyes. As glad as he was that a version Bruce was here at the end he wished his dad and Dick could be here.

He felt alone because this Bruce wasn’t his and was focused primarily on saying goodbye to Jason in the strangely silent barely showing emotional way of his that seemed to transcend dimensions. As the clock was reaching zero he heard Kon and Cassie making out loudly behind him guessing they decided to stop dancing around the obvious attraction they had for each other.

He found himself watching the four who were the cause of all this mess standing some ways apart the three healthy ones supporting the weakened Superwoman. He couldn’t hear them but it was obvious they were saying their own goodbyes. He watched as his older counterpart pulled the hood back revealing his own face a few years older with longer hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jason giving him a reassuring smile. He did his best to return it and then saw the older Robin’s eyes widen in shock.

He turned back to see his older counterpart kissing Kon’s. He didn’t have time to see if anyone else saw because at that moment Superwoman exploded with light and her last words were rang in his ears. “Cassie, Connor, Tim I love you all.”

He began to feel dizzy and when the light cleared he was staggering back against the fence on the Tennis court. He looked around and saw the rest of Young Justice looking over at a startling familiar sight. “What the hell just happened,” Kon said looking around confused back in his proper costume and hovering above the ground. “Did that really just happen, does anyone else remember our future selves?”

“I do,” Cassie said and he raised his own hand as well the rest of Young justice looked confused and were staring at them with strange looks. Before they could explain however there was a flash of light and shapes impacted the Tennis court once again. “Here we go again,” Cassie said looking over at them.

He looked over and felt a sense of dread. “Superwoman is missing,” he said more to himself than anyone else. “But we have some new additions.” He noticed that the boy who claimed to be Superman and Lois Lane’s son was with them and so was Doomsboy.

“Is everyone okay,” Cassandra said as she once again woke up first. “Connor, Tim I can’t find Kara and we are back where we started.” She then saw the two additional ones. “And we aren’t alone.”

“Do you three still remember,” His own counterpart said turning back toward him. “Do you remember what happened before Kara vanished?” He nodded and glanced over at Kon and Cassie if they’d seen what he saw he thought for sure they’d ask about it.

“Sure do,” Kon said with a smile. “Me and Cassie were having the best first and last kiss ever and then we were back here.” He was glad they hadn’t seen he didn’t want to have to think about how Kon would react to what he saw.


	6. Cycle Two Part One

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two  
Chapter One of Five

It was turning into a scene of chaos on the tennis court as they tried and failed to not only figure out what had happened but to explain it to everyone of the other members of young justice who had no idea what had happened. “So Anita turned into a guy,” Slo-bo said giving her a strange look. “And at first she was still into me but then she was into Cassie,” She wished she’d never told him that he had a big grin while looking between Anita and herself.

“I want to know what is going on now,” Doomsboy said angrily. “Where the hell did my world go and why am I and Superman Jr. still here.” She wondered that herself and glanced over at Robin who seemed to be deep in thought and not actually paying attention to the argument. She wondered what was on his mind.

“Perhaps I may be of assistance in understanding this dilemma,” Metron said reappearing. She turned toward him in shock that he would dare show his face again after he took off and left them there to face whatever that was alone.

“Metron, you have five seconds to tell us what happened to Kara or I’m going to tear you and that chair of yours apart,” The older Kon said angrily his eyes glowing red with rage. She saw the older Tim put his hand on his shoulder to restrain him. A glance at her Tim saw him staring at them with a weird look on his face.

“I do not know the fate of Kara Zor El,” Metron said clearly not intimidated. “I can find no trace of her within this level of Hypertime.” A blast of heat vison from the future Kon’s eyes zipped by Metron’s head. “Attacking me will not help matters,” He said cooly. “It is possible that she has been returned to your own proper world but it is beyond my ability to determine.”

“Enough about the dead blonde,” Doomsboy said angrily. “Where is my world and why am I...” He didn’t get to say anything more as her future self clocked him and sent him sprawling on his back.

“You will not talk about Kara that way,” She said angrily. “If you ever open your mouth about her again I will tear you apart and flash fry the remains with Lightening do you understand me.” She could see electricity sparking along the lasso tied to her side. She was pulled against the older Kon and seemed to break down. “She was my best friend Connor, and now she’s gone.”

She watched as Doomsboy got to his feet angry and probably about to start a fight but she saw the future Kon just look at him and Doomsboy froze. “Now Metron,” The Older Kon said turning back toward the man on the mobius chair. “You were saying?”

“Doomsboy and Jon Kent remained with you because they had no counterpart in this reality,” Metron said looking at them. “They will most likely have to live out all three of the remaining cycles with you before they will return to their own worlds.” He looked straight at them. “That is also why I had to flee as I am not the Metron of this reality and as a result I would be sent hurtling back to my own reality with my knowledge erased at the end of a cycle.”

“What do you mean by three more cycles,” The son of Superman from that other reality asked looking up at him. “How long before I get to go back to my world and family?” She saw Metron looking at his computer screen with a curious expression as if he couldn’t understand the hurray to get back home.

“I have determined that this time what happened to Kara Zor El will happen to Cassandra Sandsmark,” he said pointing out her older self. “At the end there will be a second disruption that will restart everything once again only when things begin again Cassandra will be gone just as Kara Zor El is.”

“The process will then repeat,” the older Tim said looking up at Metron. “And I’ll be the one who disappears at the end which will just leave Connor for the fourth and last cycle.” Metron nodded. “What happens when Connor disappears that last time?”

“I believe that this time line will be completely restored and all memory of these events will be gone from the minds of Young Justice.” He looked down at Doomsboy. “Doomsboy and Jon Kent will also be sent back to their proper worlds with no knowledge of what occurred.”

“So we just have to survive threw these cycles and then all our lives go back to normal,” Her world’s Tim said looking up at Metron. “And you are sure that we will forget everything we see during these trips?”

“There is a small chance that Kon El will retain some memory of these events because of his own exposure to hypertime,” Metron said looking down at Kon. “However, I believe once the next cycle starts we will have proof of memory loss because I do not believe the younger Wonder girl will still remember what is going on in the next cycle.” So she had losing her memory of kissing Kon to look forward to. “I will return when it is closer to the deadline for Cassandra to begin experience cracks in her personal field.” He looked down at her. “The strength of your shield has been restored so once again it will be more than 100 hours before the breaks begin.”

“So who’s telling Batman and Superman this time,” The future Kon said clearly trying to make a joke but it was clearly forced and fell flat. She looked away wondering how bad things were going to get this time.

_____

Bruce knew he was disturbed about something but he most certainly wasn’t going to discuss what he saw in what everyone had believed was their final moments with him. Bruce already had a long standing grudge against Kon El and revealing that in that future at least the two were involved with each other would only make his dislike of him even stronger.

Watching his older self and the older Kon El he dismissed the idea that it had been a last moment sort of confession. He could tell by their body language now that he knew that they were definitely in a relationship. He was no Batgirl but he knew himself well enough to recognize that unlike him his future self didn’t care when Kon crowded into his personal space.

He also was positive that they were intentionally downplaying things to keep him and the other members of Young Justice in the dark. He knew that if they hadn’t thought they were going to die they’d have kept up the charade indefinitely. “Do you believe Metron about what is happening?” Batman asked him deciding not to push.

“It fits with what happened before,” He said careful to keep his voice level. “If the pattern holds then in slightly more than four days the world will start shifting again.” He had been careful not to tell Bruce about the alternate Jason.

“Are they trustworthy,” Batman asked staring at the remaining guest from the future and the two people tagged along for the ride. “Your report on that world Bedlam created said that Doomsboy was dangerous and out of control.”

“I don’t think he’s trustworthy but Kon’s future self seems capable of keeping him in line.” He could tell Batman didn’t like that statement but it was the truth. “He seems to be nearly as powerful as Superman without counting his telekinetic abilities which seem much stronger.”

“That only makes him more dangerous,” Batman said watching the future Kon with suspicion. “What abut the other one the one that claims to Clark’s son.” He glanced over at the other hybrid that was currently talking with Superman.

“I’m pretty sure he’s his son,” He admitted. “He’s definitely part Kryptonian and part human according to Metron.” He looked back at Batman and saw him still looking around warily. “Do you think we should keep them here at the hotel or do you want to move them to the JLA satellite?”

“We should probably stay here,” His future self said having approached without him hearing which was still unnerving. “We will be out of the way and it keeps us in one easy to monitor location.” He then turned toward Batman with a calm air. “And unless you have any serious objections Bruce I’m going to tap into some of your stashed emergency funds to buy us a few essentials because we don’t want to wear the same costume for four or five days.”

“You remember the account numbers and access codes,” Bruce asked giving his future counterpart a calculating look. His future self nodded and Bruce looked impressed. “Does the boy exist in your future the one that claims to be Superman’s son?”

“No, Clark has a daughter named Lara in our time,” He said turning to look over at him. “Her birth really surprised us all and we suspect that Mr. Mxyzptlk may have had a hand in her birth as a gift to Superman.” He turned back toward Batman. “Lara doesn’t seem like she’s going to be as powerful as Connor which means the boy probably isn’t either if like her he’s a natural born hybrid.”

“How powerful is the clone now,” Batman asked turning to look at the older Kon warily. He wondered if his older self was narrowing his eyes in annoyance at Batman calling Kon the clone like he did.

“As powerful as superman in every way but one,” His older counterpart said easily. “He has the same problem all hybrids have in that he can’t process solar energy as effectively as pure Kryptonian but unlike Lara he has manifested every one of Clark’s abilities at full strength in addition to his TK reaching unheard of levels just like he was designed to by his creator.”

“That level of work is beyond Cadmus,” Batman said turning an even more suspicious glance toward Kon’s future self. “Who really created him?” He felt a bit surprised as he heard an unpleasant suspicion in Batman’s voice.

“Lex Luthor,” His older self said with a dark frown. “A few years from now after his Kryptonian powers start developing Lex takes control of him after he toys with him by revealing he’s cloned from Superman’s dna mixed with Luthor’s”

Batman reacted impossibly quick strolling past his older counterpart and snatching a hair from Kon’s head. He heard Kon yelling in shock and backing away form Batman. “I knew he wouldn’t take my word,” His older self said shaking his head.

“Why did you tell him?” He asked his older self. “You know he doesn’t trust Kon and this will only make it worse.” He was confused and the fact his older counterpart was currently sharing a knowing nod with the older Kon made it worse.

“I told him so he’d have something else to obsess over instead of spending all his time watching us,” He turned back toward him. “You know exactly why Connor and I don’t want him going to great lengths to spy on us.” He knew and this meant that his older self had realized that he knew. “Besides he and everyone else should forget it and even if they don’t this might help Kon not have to go threw as much crap because of Luthor.” He saw that the older Kon was now talking with his past self and motioning upward. “Mine will tell yours and help him deal with the freak out.”

_____

“He’s not mine,” He said quickly and then blushed his older self ignored his embarrassment thankfully. “Kon isn’t going to take it well you know,” He said imagining not able to really imagine what it would feel like to find out you were related to Lex Luthor.

“No he won’t,” His older counterpart said. “You haven’t asked any questions about the future at all.” He looked away form his possible future self when he said that. “You don’t want to know how come your still doing this do you?”

“No I don’t,” He said turning back toward him. “Because if I stayed doing this even though I swore I wouldn’t be doing this my whole life it can only mean something bad happened and I don’t want to know.”

“I don’t blame you,” His older self said walking away. “Don’t worry about what you know about me and Kon there is no reason you have to let it affect you.” He watched him walking away wishing the older him hadn’t said anything at all.

_____

“Your lying you have to be,” He said staring at his older self in fear and disgust. “I can’t have Luthor’s DNA I’m cloned from Westfield it has to be Westfield he was a snake but he wasn’t as bad as Luthor.”

“It’s no mistake,” His older counterpart said as they floated above the roof of the hotel. “You can get confirmation from your Tim after Batman runs the DNA results.” He felt like he was going to throw up. Now Batman knew and if it really was true.

“This is why you quit wearing the S isn’t it,” He said desperate to lash out and his future self was the only target. “You no longer felt worthy of wearing it after it came out that you were related to that monster.”

“My taking the Nightwing identity had nothing to do with who my dna came from,” His older self said shaking his head. “I was getting too old to be Superboy and Clark isn’t ready to retire and since neither Dick or Chris were using it I took up the Nightwing ID.”

“Chris?” He asked really confused but it was probably something else form the future. “Why that identity though couldn’t you have called yourself Powerman or something why go with one of the Bat family names?”

“I picked it cause it has a connection with Krypton, Clark told Dick the legend and that’s where he got the name.” His older self was giving him a patient smile. “Chris is someone you may or may not meet eventually, it’s a long and complicated story.”

“Why tell me,” He asked changing the subject back to the horrifying fact. “Why tell me Metron says we will forget everything so why make these next few weeks a living hell for me?” This was the worst he’d felt since Tana died.

“Because Metron said you might remember,” His older self said giving him an unreadable look. “There are command codes buried in your head that Luthor will someday use to make you hurt the people you care about,” His older self said and he felt sick. “However, I know techniques that can make it almost impossible for your mind to be controlled and I’m going to teach them to you.” He smiled. “If you forget then yeah we wasted our time but if you remember then you’ll have a surprise for that monster when he tries.”

“I suppose but how can I live with the fact that I’ve got his DNA inside me?” He asked his older self. “I mean how do you deal with the fact you could turn out just like him?” He looked away. “I mean I know we got Superman’s DNA too but it can’t fix everything.”

“You haven’t lived with them yet but trust me after Clark makes you stay with his parents you’ll learn something.” His older self smiled. “You’ll learn who’s DNA you have doesn’t mean a thing,” His older counterpart said. “Look at Clark sure without the kryptonian DNA he wouldn’t have the powers but he wouldn’t be the man he is without being raised by the Kents.”

“Clark made you live with the Kents in Smallville?” he asked horrified. “I mean they are really nice people but the idea of living there twenty four seven is a nightmare.” His older counterpart just started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Give it time and you’ll probably get where you like being Connor Kent,” the older man said. “I certainly did.” He wasn’t sure he could ever imagine liking living in Small ville. “So ready to get started learning those anti mind control techniques?”


	7. Side Story One Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a side story that took place between part one and two of cycle two

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two: Side Story One of Four  
Night Out

He downed another beer at the trashed bar feeling good. “I’m glad we decided to do this,” He said belching loudly. He had enjoyed the bar fight not to mention scaring the piss out of the bartender who refused to serve them drinks. “If those bastiches are right about everything we do this week getting wiped out anyway why not have some fun.”

“I hear you,” the large guest from another world said. “It was funny watching that miniature riot break out when I walked down the street.” Doomsboy laughed loudly downing a bit of alcahol. “I bet if we headed to Metropolis we could start an actual riot since no one ever made a good clone of Doomsday here.”

“Sounds like fun,” He said smiling brightly. “The Super cycle is right outside so let’s go have some fun.” He started to walk away and then reached back grabbing a few bottles for the road the cycle could more than handle the driving. “Let’s go see how big a riot we can get going before the big blue boy scout shows up.”

“Why the hell not, I always wanted to throw down with him and see who was really better,” Doomsboy said climbing into the back of the Super cycle. ”Let’s go start a riot.” He aimed the super cycle and metropolis and then popped the top of large vodka and handed it back to Doomsboy. “Thanks you’re a lot of fun I wish you existed in my world.”

He laughed and didn’t say anything. So far Doomsboy was turning out to be an interesting addition to the situation. He was definitely more fun than some of those yahoos like Robin who had a permanent titanium rod shoved up his ass. He had made an effort to be their idea of a hero but now that he had an excuse to cut loose with no repercussions he was going to do it.

Once they arrived in Metropolis Doomsboy’s prediction came true in moments folks were running in fear from the monster that killed Superman. “This is fun,” he said smashing in a window and grabbing a nice jacket to replace the one he’d left at the bar.

“What do you idiots think your doing,” An angry voice said and he turned to see the older version of Super boy standing there looking furious. He decided to just ignore him and was heading to smash the next window when he was jerked off his feet and drug back. “Not one word Slo-bo,” the man said. He tried to open his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of him but his mouth was held shut. “I said not one word,” He tried to use his face to make it clear to the other man exactly what he was calling him in his head.

He was then drug along as the guy grabbed Doomsday. “Hey Super Cycle you know the way back to the hotel take off,” this bastiche holding him said and their ride left. Then the freaking mother box on his arm beeped and they were back at the hotel threw a damn boom tube. “Now stay put if you take off again you’ll regret it.”

As soon as he could talk he unloaded every explenetive he knew at the other man who just stood there looking unconcerned as if he was less than nothing to him. “I should break your arrogant face,” He finally said and prepared to spit on the other man. He then found himself lifted off the ground by his neck. “Let me go,” He struggled but couldn’t do anything.

“I’m going to say this once Slo-bo I know what’s wrong with you,” He said. “I know your running around with Doomsboy trying to feel like the main man again because your DNA is degrading and your dying.” The older Superboy’s face was harsh. “I get it if you want to take a night out and go get shit faced go right ahead but causing major riots is going too far and if you do it again I’m locking you in the basement of the hotel.” The older Kon el dropped him and walked off leaving him sitting alone with Doomsboy.

“Man who knew another Conal could grow up to be such a bad ass,” Doomsboy said laughing. “It really makes me regret that I got suck with such a limp wristed little brother.” He ignored Doomsboy and walked off. His good mood ruined and he didn’t feel much like going out again tonight.

The End.


	8. cycle two part two

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two  
Chapter Two of Five

He sat on the edge of the roof of the hotel feeling extremely uncomfortable in the clothes he’d been given. He knew it being the past though not his past which was still a head trip that they wouldn’t be what he was used to. He still felt slightly silly though and he especially hated the sunglasses they were just too small compared to what he was used to. It was a stupid thing to be obsessing over but it kept running threw his head.

“Oh I didn’t know anyone was up here,” Wonder girl said when she saw him. “I’ll leave,” She said and started to turn away she looked really upset so he called out for her to stop. She hesitated on the edge of the roof looking unsure before she slowly turned and set down.

“What’s wrong?” He asked deciding his worrying over the stupid little differences in clothes could wait. “You look like your having a bad day.” He waited for her to say something trying to ignore how much she looked like his girlfriend Karen.

“I just found out that my dad is Zeus,” She said after a moment. “I’d suspected it before but mom and Diana, everyone I trusted told me I was wrong.” She looked away and a tear rolled down her face. “I just heard Diana talking with the older me from the other world about how they asked her father Zeus to reveal Superwoman’s fate and he couldn’t.” She looked away. “How do I live with knowing I have a god as a dad.”

“It doesn’t get much easier,” he said to her causing her to look at him. “My dad isn’t a greek a god but he’s Superman which is pretty close.” He saw her smile and it once again reminded him of Karen. “My dad vanished when I was young and since I didn’t have any powers my mom just let me believe he was simply a missing reporter.” He looked out from the edge of the roof. “After a solar flare triggered my powers my first thought was that my mother had cheated on her husband with Superman.”

“I bet that was embarrassing.” She said laughing slightly. “You didn’t confront your mom about it did you?” She laughed even more when he said that he did but then she looked upset again. “I don’t know how to talk to my mom about being being Zeus’s daughter.” She then looked away. “Plus, I’m most likely going to forget everything after the next time everything finishes falling apart.”

“It’s supposed to begin tomorrow isn’t it?” He asked trying to remember what he’d been told about the situation he found himself in. “Do you think the changes will be as bad this time?” He only had a vague memory of being told how things had changed.

“I don’t know last time things happened pretty quickly but who knows what will happen this time.” She looked extremely uncomfortable. “I wish Kon wasn’t so busy with his future self doing whatever it is that they are doing.” She said after a moment. “I mean we haven’t even had a chance to talk about what’s going to happen when I forget all about our kiss.”

“They flew off in that direction a short while ago,” he pointed out where he’d seen them flying off. “You can probably catch up with them if you leave now.” He looked down. “If he won’t come to you go to him.”

“Thanks,” She said and lifted off. “I’ll see you later Jon,” she said and flew off. He settled back down on the edge fo the building and did his best not think about how much she reminded him of Karen.

____

“Ready to try it again,” He said to his younger self who nodded. He said the code phrase and watched the boy froze and began trying to find something to shave his head. “Snap out of it Kon El use what you’ve been taught.” He waited and for a moment he seemed to be coming back to himself but then he snapped back into seek out and obey Luthor mode. “Okay M.B. bring him out of it.” The mother box Metron had given him complied and knocked his younger self out freeing him from his programming. He was glad the box had somehow stuck around threw the reboot as it allowed him to actually trigger his younger self and reverse it without too much risk.

“Why can’t I get this,” He said after he woke up. “No matter how hard I try whenever you say that phrase I go puppet and can’t do anything despite seeing and hearing everything.” He could see how frustrated his younger self was.

“You are getting better but mastering these techniques takes time,” He said. “You shouldn’t expect to master it in just a couple of days.” He recalled how much trouble he’d had mastering the technique. “I didn’t get it for a while and it’s taken years of practice to get to where I am now with it.” He heard someone approaching. “We have company coming, it’s your world’s Cassie,” He said identifying her. “You still haven’t told her have you?”

“How can I face her,” He said after a moment. “How can I tell her that I’m a ticking time bomb, that Luthor could set off against her and the rest of the team at any time.” He looked down. “I mean Robin knows he can keep the others safe if I snap after all he’s got access to Kryptonite.”

“I thought Robin could keep the others safe if something went wrong too,” He said turning away. “I broke his arm.” He watched his younger self look away. “Most of the final options Tim has against us would have to be fatal to work and Tim has trouble pulling that trigger.”

“Kon there you are,” Cassie said finally showing up. He watched his younger self still staring at the ground. “Kon is something the matter?” She asked worry starting to creep into her voice. “Kon talk to me?” She asked clearly agitated.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” He said and rose up into the air flying far enough away that he would only hear them if he concentrated. He had no desire to listen to them discuss their relationship. He had no desire to revisit that part of his life so he closed his eyes and just let the wind blow against him.

“How dare you,” Cassie screeched loud enough that he had no choice about hearing her. Once his attention was gotten he couldn’t miss the sound of a slap that followed. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Cassie flying away in tears and his younger self sitting there looking horrified.

“You didn’t tell her?” He asked quickly approaching his younger self. It was a statement not a question because even Cassie at her most unstable being manipulated by Aries wouldn’t have slapped him for mentioning he was cloned from Luthor.

“No, I just couldn’t do it so I did the next best thing,” His younger self said looking away. “I broke her heart that’ll keep her away from me and safe.” He shook his head. “I know your going to say that was stupid but it was necessary I don’t want her ending up like Tana.”

“It’s your call,” He said and he shook his head. “Cassie, is most likely going to forget all this anyway maybe next time around you’ll be able to tell her.” He said but he knew that wouldn’t be easy for his younger self he remembered just how hard a time he’d had with it.

“I need to get back to the apartment building I’ve got some work that needs doing,” His younger self starting to leave. “I don’t suppose you can give me any hints to deal with that Run Riot gang that’s been a pain in my backside since I moved into the neighborhood.”

“Cooper, is Run Riot Yellow,” He said watching his younger self turn in shock. “Just go talk to him about it don’t fly off half cocked he’s had major second thoughts and in my world died a hero saving everyone from a bomb.” He saw his younger self staring at him in shock. “Just go talk to him with his help you can take the gang down without anyone getting hurt.”

“All right I’ll give him a chance to explain,” He said and took off. He considered following after him to make sure things turned out all right but stopped himself. He couldn’t solve every problem for his past self and if Metron was right and things were going to restart anyway his younger self would have a couple of chances to get this right.

“I see that you are putting the mother box I gave you to good use.” He turned to see Metron sitting there. “I have been going over my data and I believe that the reactions this time will be much more severe because there are two versions of Cassandra Sandsmark on the same hypertime plane.”

“Why are you just telling me,” He asked annoyed. “If your expecting me to break the bad news to the others I’d rather not be your messenger.” Metron ignored him and a screen appeared that showed several strange lines converging together.

“I am telling you because I will continue to need your services dealing with temporal anomalies.” Metron said turning back toward him. “By my calculations there should only be two to four anomalies this time but they will be much larger in size.” Metron turned toward him. “Each of them could involve multiple individuals and will require quick response time on your part to ensure the chaos does not get too bad.”

“So will they stick around like Jon and Doomsboy did or will they vanish when things reset again?” He asked wondering exactly how many extra people would be around before this was over. “Well Metron any idea?”

“Those that do not have a direct counterpart will most likely remain with us until the final reset,” Metron said looking at something his chair was displaying. “There is no way to know who will emerge from these temporal anomalies so an estimate on how many will remain is impossible.”

He didn’t have a reply to that so he just floated there wondering if Metron was going to say anything else. “You should return to the hotel and rest the first anomaly will probably occur shortly after the first break.” Metron then paused.

He nodded and left hoping nothing too dangerous would show up because he was not looking forward to finding out if the reset would heal any injuries he suffered or not. He thought it could go either way since Tim’s cowl was pulled back up when the reset was over with but he did have the mother box Metron had given him still strapped to his bicep.

____

She made it back to the hotel and collapsed in her room on the bed furious with herself for ever thinking Kon cared about her. She could still see him smugly saying that the kiss they shared wasn’t special enough to do again. “Hey Wonder girl what’s the matter,” Doomsboy said standing in the doorway.

“Shouldn’t you be out with Slo-bo getting into bar fights and causing another riot.” She said angrily. She didn’t have the patience to deal with the ass hole clone of Doomsday right now. She frowned when he didn’t say anything just walked into her room and set on her bed. “Get out of here.”

“Hang on I need to be sitting for this or I’m going to give you a show,” He said and she nearly gasped in shock as he began to shrink with a grimace of pain. She stared at him as the bone spurs withdrew into his skin that was rapidly losing the grey color to be replaced by a more normal skin tone. His goatee and hair changed from the stark white to a rich red as he finally finished. “In my world you always liked me better like this.”

“I didn’t know you could take human form?” She said a bit surprised. He also looked a great deal like Kon only with red hair instead of black. He leaned back and she noticed how loose fitting his clothing was now and finally got what he’d meant by giving her a show if he wasn’t sitting down.

“I don’t like doing it much,” He said shaking his head. “I’m pretty much powerless like this and it hurts like hell to change between forms.” He leaned back and she avoid staring down at his bare chest. “You always seemed to like it though insisting I changed into it before you’d sleep with me.”

“Is that why your doing this trying to sleep with me on the rebound,” She said angrily. She resisted the desire to hit him and the fact he was just laughing at her was making it hard to do. “What now your going to claim you don’t want to sleep with me I’m much better looking than your Cassie.”

“I did this to get your mind off my idiot brother dumping you,” He said his mouth curving into a wicked grin. “If you wanted to sleep with me I wouldn’t say no,” His grin got even wider. “We’d have the best sex of your life and all but as pissed as you are at my stupid brother you aren’t that mad at him.”

“Your right I’m not,” She said shaking her head. She wasn’t ready to sleep with anyone let alone someone like Doomsboy despite how nice he seemed to be being. “I think you should change back and leave now.”

“Your loss,” he said and she watched as he grimaced in pain and the changes reversed themselves. “If you ever decide to have a wild night of sex that you’ll forget all about look me up I’ll change back for you.” She watched him go before laying back on the bed and trying to think.


	9. cycle two part three

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two  
Chapter Three of Five

It was strange standing there waiting for the end to begin. She had no idea what to expect as the counter Metron had installed shortly after he showed back up was counting down. Kara had tried to describe the experience to her but she couldn’t seem to find the words. She would know what Kara went threw soon enough there was only about twenty seconds left.

She braced herself for the worst and then it happened. She dropped to her knees as her world exploded with pain. She felt as if she was being pulled in multiple directions as hot and cold sensations raced across her body. She very nearly lost consciousness and as the dizzyness faded she opened her again to see Tim holding her. “Where’s Connor?” She asked and Tim pointed toward a screen that was showing a large whole opening in the middle of no where.

“He’s on his way to Minnesota to deal with a temporal anomaly.” Tim said helping her stand. “Metron has placed Satellite probes in orbit to scan the entire world at once this time around.” He looked at her darkly. “We also lost Bart again.”

“I believe it is a side effect of his resistence to alterations in the time stream,” Metron said as he lowered down. “I believe once the changes are too severe he is warped directly to the moment of restoration.”

She ignored Metron and focused on the screen where people where beginning to take shape. “There’s an older verison of Lara,” She said seeing her in a Super girl out fit dodging a blow from a familiar monster. “Doomsday,” She said and turned to Metron. “Can you tell if that Doomsday has faced Connor before or not?” If he hadn’t then Connor would be fine if he had then things could be very bad.

“They aren’t from our future,” Tim said drawing her attention back. “None of the others with her are from our world.” She saw what he meant immediately. There was a dark haired guy in what looked like a male version of her current outfit with pants instead of the skirt. There was also a female Robin in a red and yellow version of the outfit the younger Tim wore. The final two helping them take on Doomsday were a dark skinned guy wearing a verison of the younger Kon’s outfit and a blond guy in a white and gold outfit.

“Nightwing has arrived,” Metron said and she watched as Connor dropped down. “I should be able to supply sound to the images through his mother box.” The screen shimmered for a bit and then she could suddenly hear.

“Well Well Kon El it appears that spatial distortion has moved us back in time,” Doomsday said and she was startled. Then she recalled that for a time Doomsday had shown intelligence but it had been lost some how.

“Not Quiet,” She heard Connor saying to the creature. “This isn’t your past or mine but another world where there’s a crisis in time it would be best if you and your opponents stopped fighting and came with me.” Connor stepped forward. “The longer we are outside of proper shielding the more danger we are all in.” She noticed the group of teenagers exchanging wary looks between Connor and Doomsday.

“How interesting I almost believe you son,” Doomsday said with a sick smile. She saw Connor start at that statement. “However, I can’t pass up the chance to pay you back for destroying my original body Kon El and now I have a body that killed Superman.”

“Luthor,” Connor said and she saw the creature nod before dashing toward Connor. She was about to turn to Metron and demand he transport her there when Doomsday stopped. “Unfortunately for you Luthor it seems this Doomsday has never fought me.” Connor’s voice said with a dark edge. “So last chance agree to work with us or I’ll kill you and just store your corpse until this is over.”

“You can’t hold me forever,” The Luthor Doomsday yelled. “And even if you could kill me I’ll come back this body always comes back stronger than ever.” She saw Connor narrow his eyes and place his hand on Doomsdays chest.

“Yeah you will but hopefully Metron can keep that from happening until we can send you back home,” He said and then turned toward the others. “You all might want to stand back this is going to be messy.” She looked away she’d seen the result of what Connor was about to do before. She glanced at his younger counterpart and saw him turn green as Doomsday’s cry of pain carried threw the monitor. She glanced back to see the bloody mangled corpse collapsing at Connor’s feet.

“What did he just do?” His younger self asked clearly horrified by what he’d just seen. “I mean he just touched him and he ...” He stopped talking and looked sick. “I can’t believe he just did that.” She glanced around everyone looked horrified. Doomsboy especially looked horrified at what he had just seen.

“You know what you can do with machines,” Tim said completely in the Red Robin persona as he watched. She saw the younger Kon nod still looking sick. “That’s what happens when you do it to something organic.” She watched as Red Robin turned to Metron. “Can you keep that version of Doomsday out of commission until the reset?”

“Yes, I will begin preparing a containment cell immediately.” Metron said and moved away. “The next break will occur in sixteen hours and thirty seven minutes.” He said directly to her. “I suspect it will be worse than this first break so everyone should prepare.”

____

“I’m hauling this corpse to Metron,” The older Kon El said as he hefted the bloody mess that used to be a version of Lex Luthor with his mind in Doomsday’s body. “Why don’t you make your introductions to everyone and then they can tell you what’s going on.”

He watched the older Kon El leave still hefting the bloody carcass aloft with his TK abilities. He noticed the new arrivals were watching him nearly as freaked out as he and his team had been seeing the older Kon El stop Doomsday so easily. It was one thing to know intellectually that Doomsday would be back and adapted to what he’d done but it didn’t change the frankly frightening image of just how powerful the older Kon El was.

“I guess he’s right,” The dark haired girl who wearing a Superman outfit said. “I’m Lara and I see there’s an alternate version of my little brother Jon over there,” She said waving at the son of superman who’s shown up last time. “Do I exist in your world?”

“Only child,” He said looking extremely uncomfortable. “Do I have powers in your world?” He recalled seeing the surveillance footage that revealed he hadn’t been powered since birth. He guessed the older Jon Kent wanted to know if his alternate self had the same problem.

“You didn’t at first which really freaked Dad out,” She said smiling sheepishly. “He was worried about you being jealous because I had powers but after a recent solar flare your own powers showed up which was a real relief.”

“Super girl, you really should stay on topic,” the girl in the robin outfit said. “I’m the current Robin, and that is my older half brother Wonder boy.” She pointed out the guy in the wonder woman inspired outfit. “That is Super boy,” She pointed out the dark skinned teen. “And the guy in white and gold is Power boy.” She looked around carefully at them all. “Now someone needs to tell us what is going on.”

“Hold it Jackie,” Her brother said speaking up. “Shouldn’t we tell them everything I mean it might help if they know who’s kids we are.” At the revelation of the new Robin’s name an uncomfortable suspicion was forming. He took a closer look at her and Wonder boy and noticed how similar Wonder boy’s features and build was to Kon’s. He could also clearly see elements of Cassie in both of them.

“Won’t that run the risk of changing history,” The female Robin said looking up at her older brother. Her short statue and slight build was enough to convince him she was probably his daughter. Which meant in her world Kon and Cassie had a child and then their relationship ended and then he and Cassie did.

“It won’t,” He said speaking up shocking them both. “Unless I’m wrong, Wonderboy is Kon El and Cassie’s son and you are the daughter of Cassie and me.” He watched her eyes widen in shock and back away.

“I see what Mom meant when she talked about what you were like,” Wonder boy said speaking up. “That’s exactly it I’m Jason Sandsmark and that’s my half Sister Jackie Drake.” He wondered at the circumstances but he wasn’t about to ask for any more details he knew enough already about alternate versions of himself and their romantic lives.

“I am Halk Kar, from the Planet Thoron.” The dark skinned Superboy said speaking up. “I am the last survivor of my race after Dark Side’s son conducted horrible genetic experiments trying increase our genetic similarity to Kryptonians to the point where he could have an army of Superman like soldiers.” Halk Kar looked away and said, “My parents the last survivors of our world were rescued by Supergirl and her husband Maximus of the planet Almeric when they stumbled upon Grayven’s actions during their honeymoon.” He watched as Halk Kar laughed a bit. “My father died on the way to the world they ruled from the mutations ravaging him but my mother lived long enough to have me.” He watched as Halk Kar looked away. “I was taken to Almeric where the gene therepy available there was used to stabilize my own mutation making me almost genetically a perfect kryptonian.” He noticed Metron had appeared and was listening intently to what was going on. “ Kara Zor El and her husband adopted me and gave me the Kryptonian name closest in meaning to my parents last name.”

“I’m Gal Zor-El child of Kara Zor El and her husband Maximus, the king and queen of the planet Almeric.” Power boy said speaking up. “I was sent with my adoptive brother Halk Kar to earth to learn more about my powers and how to be a hero by our mother.” He looked around. “We joined the Teen Titans and saw fit to take on mantles worn by previous members.” He watched as Powerboy turned a haughty look on them all. “Now that you know these facts you can reveal what is going on and why we are here?”

He slipped out of the area as the others began trying to explain things to them. He needed to report on the latest arrivals to Batman as well as check in with his older self to make sure the Luthor Doomsday was contained they didn’t need him reviving and tearing the hotel apart.

____

He sat watching the washing machine working in the hotel’s laundry doom. He was hoping his suit would get done washing before he had to go back out again to wrangle any other temporal anomalies. Metron had assured him after they placed the Doomsday corpse in it’s container that the time line situation was stable enough that he had time to shower and wash his suit but he was still wary. “Excuse me do you mind if I talk with you?” A voice asked and he turned to see one of the new arrivals Wonderboy standing there. He nodded and motioned for him to join him on the bench. “Do you know who I am and how I am related to the you from my world?”

“Yeah, the past Robin, told me and Red Robin when he came in to check on the containment of your world’s doomsday.” He saw the boy look away. “I have to admit it’s a bit surprising how except for your half sister your whole team is at least part kryptonian.”

“There were six members left behind when we got sucked here with Doomsday,” Wonder boy said looking sick. “They have nothing to do with Krypton.” He watched as Wonder boy looked down. “Anyway I wanted to talk to you because this is probably the closet I’ll ever come to getting to speak with my dad.” Wonder boy looked extremely embarrassed. “I know there’s a younger version more closely related to my world running around but he’s the same age as me I can’t think of him as my dad.”

“You never got to know me on your world?” He asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. He figured just like his Tim and Cassie had done they’d been brought together in Wonder boy’s world by his death.

“Yeah, Just before I was born mom was kidnaped by Lex Luthor,” He closed his eyes. “You rescued her and trashed Luthor’s body but you died from the wounds he gave you.” He had figured he’d died but wouldn’t have guessed how. “After that Mom and Tim Drake gave it a go out of their mutual grief over losing you.” He looked away. “They lasted about five years until she caught him trying to clone you in the basement and things fell apart.” He laughed weakly. “He vanished a few months after that and poor Jackie only took up working as Robin for that psycho Damian Wayne because he promised he’d help find her dad.”

“Well if you have any questions for me feel free to ask,” he said. He was amazed at how similar some elements of these Titan’s world was to the events that surrounded his death in his world. The fact Tim and Cassie had briefly dated out of grief, the attempts and cloning and the arrival of Damian Wayne.

“Okay this may seem weird but do you have any kids in your world?” Wonder boy finally asked after a moment. “I mean I just wanted to know if there was any chance I or someone like me existed there.”

“No children,” He said watching Wonder boy frown. “Not much chance of them either.” He said since neither he or Tim could get pregnant and neither wanted to go down the road of using artificial means to create a child.

“Oh, You and mom aren’t together in your world are you,” He said looking extremely embarrassed. He shook his head no and saw Wonder boy look even more uncomfortable. “Do you mind if I ask why it didn’t work out?”

“A lot of reasons,” He said wondering why the man was so interested. “She’s happily married to a normal guy now and I’m involved with one of my team mates.” He hoped the kid wouldn’t ask him any questions about that. “Mind if I ask you something,” he asked to cut down on the chance of that. After wonder boy nodded he asked, “So how many of my powers did you get?”

“Oh I got super strength, super speed, flight, invulnerability and I heal pretty quick when I am hurt.” Wonder boy looked down. “I didn’t get your TK or the vision powers but I got the ability to throw lightening from mom’s side of the family.” He laughed a bit and said, “My sister only got the lightening and some limited super strength but after the Bat training from hell she’s still deadly in a fight.”

He could imagine as deadly as the various human members of the Bat family were the thought of what a meta human could do with that training was terrifying. “I’m sure she is,” He said as he stood up since the washing machine was stopping.


	10. cycle two  Comparisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the second of two side stories I wrote for cycle two. I planned side stories for each cycle but I only wrote the two

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two: Side story  
Comparisons

“Let me guess,” the older Kon El said as he landed behind him. “Bruce sent you to make sure I’m not a threat after I took out that Doomsday so easily.” He glanced back at him and smiled. “What I did to Doomsday in my world was more impressive but then I did it by accident there.”

“What did you do?” He asked curious Bruce had repeated the future Timothy Drake’s claims about what Kon El would grow into but this was the first time either them really believed them. “You took Doomsday down with a touch that is already very impressive.”

“Okay Clark I’m sure you heard about the time my younger self down there freaked out and took apart every gun in an entire city.” He nodded he’d heard about the incident. “Well I won’t bore you with details but Doomsday was rampaging around and my team was trying to stop him the JLA was off world at the time.” Kon El picked up a rock. “He got a hold of Tim and I panicked and my TK went wild and finished him off; it did this to him.” The rock he was holding exploded into a cloud of dust. “Residue of Doomsday covered more than a hundred square miles.” He knew he was staring down at the older Kon in shock but he couldn’t help himself. “He came back eventually,” Kon said shaking his head. “Some nut job decided Doomsday was the perfect weapon and used science to pull together enough of him for his regeneration to kick in and bring him back.”

“You really have become more powerful than me haven’t you?” He asked impressed at how powerful Kon El had actually become. “Bruce, thinks it means we should be careful about your younger self and watch him closer.”

“It couldn’t hurt, no offense Clark but you aren’t the best role model.” Kon said giving him a strange smile. “I know I freak you out cause I remind you of the fact you died.” He then laughed. “Believe me after I got to experience dying and coming back I got where I understood why you were always so standoffish.”

He took a moment to adjust to that fact. “You died and came back to life,” He asked and Kon El just nodded. “I guess it’s a family tradition.” He said shaking his head and saw Kon El smiling slightly. “Still I never would have imagined as a hybrid clone that you could become so powerful.”

“Well I was designed to be,” Kon said shaking his head. “Luthor altered his own DNA to be as close to Kryptonian as possible that’s probably why I developed all the powers but Jon and Lara down there didn’t” He glanced downward where his son and daughter from two different alternate worlds were talking quietly. “Of course like them I’ll always be inferior to you when it comes to metabolizing solar energy.” Kon said looking grim. “So even though I’ve got all the same powers as you plus my TK letting me do things you can’t dream of, there’s a limit to how long I can use my full strength.” Kon laughed a bit as he settled on the edge of the roof. “If I use my full strength for to long my body starts to eat itself and I can actually kill myself that way.”

“So the same thing could happen to Lara and Jon?” He asked still watching the future children he and Lois could potentially have. “They could kill themselves from pushing their bodies too far?” He glanced over at Kon El to see him shaking his head. “Your saying it can’t happen to them?”

“More likely that won’t happen,” Kon said with a smile. “Not to my son that showed up down there either.” He said as he stood up and lifted off the ground. “Though all of them are probably less effective than even I am at metabolizing solar energy their powers are scaled properly to what they can absorb so unless they really pushed I don’t think they’d experience what can happen to me.” He looked away. “I was created however as a weapon to hurt you.” Kon looked down at the kids. “It’s one reason why I tell Lara and Kara’s son not to compare themselves to me and why I stopped comparing myself to you and Luthor years ago.”

“I suppose that’s smart,” He looked away. “Are you sure this cousin of mine will arrive in a few months?” He asked thinking of the woman they’d been told had come to the past with them and was then gone. “I mean I didn’t think there were any other survivors from Krypton?”

“There are more than you can imagine and I wish you could remember so I could warn you about a lot of the crap that’s going to happen.” Kon El said shaking his head. “I plan to tell my younger self once he’s had time to get used to being a clone of you and Luthor but there’s only a infinitesimal chance he’ll remember.”

“Why don’t you tell me anyway I’ve managed to resist alterations in reality before,” He said and saw Kon frown. “Even if I forget it won’t hurt anything for you to tell me and see if I can remember it or not.”

“Yeah it would Clark,” Kon said shaking his head. “It could hurt you a lot for the time until Cassie vanishes.” He looked sad for a moment and then turned away. “I’ll make you a deal Clark when reality resets if you manage to remember the name Chris Kent then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Is Chris your son in your future,” He asked curious. “I know that you go by Connor in your world and I over heard Wonder boy telling his friends that his parents weren’t together in your world.” Kon looked startled by that question. “He’s not your son?”

“No he’s yours and Lois’s adopted son,” He said after a moment. “I don’t have any kids and most likely won’t since neither me or Tim are equipped to have them.” He was startled by that statement and knew he must have looked it because Kon El began to laugh. “I know it’s hard to believe considering what a skirt chaser my younger self is.” Kon sobered quickly. “I do wonder looking at him if I always swung both ways or if that’s just a side effect how the world was altered during the crisis.” He watched as Kon seemed to grow even more thoughtful. “I’d ask my younger self but he’s got enough to deal without learning who I’m involved with in my world.”

He was surprised but he could easily deal with it. It also made his statements about what happened with the other Doomsday make a great deal more sense. It was seeing Lois in danger in Metropolis that finally made him stop holding back against the monster and fighting to kill. He also knew that his world’s Bruce didn’t know or he’d be even more prejudiced against the future counterparts. “Does your world’s Bruce know?”

“Yeah,” Kon said laughing which was strange. “Telling him was a bitch though he kept going into some weird freaky bat denial where he refused to acknowledge it at all.” Kon was smiling. “It took Tim outing us in the Gotham Gazette with an interview about how Tim Wayne met and fell for Connor Kent a nobody from Smallville.” He was still smiling as he went on. “I have to admit he was really pissed afer the first time a reporter asked him how he felt about his adoptive son being involved with another man.”

That explained the future Tim’s last name then he hadn’t wanted to ask since he wasn’t sure it was a safe topic. “I can imagine,” He said, Bruce was his best friend but not the easier person to deal with especially when it came to anything he could see as endangering his people. “I suppose he threatened you with Kryptonite.”

“Once or twice, and he went back to calling me the clone for a long time.” Kon El said smiling. “It’s why I always refer to him as Bruce as it really irritates him that I am so free with the name without his permission.” That reminded him of the younger Kon El.

“I’ll refrain from mentioning it to Bruce when he asks how our talk went, Kon El,” he said and then saw the other man frowning at him. “What is it?” He wondered what he could ahve said then that offended the other man.

“Can you call me Connor,” Kon el said shaking his head. “I mean it’s not a big deal Kon El is my name too but over the years Connor Kent has come to be who I really am.” He then smirked. “Plus I keep seeing you picturing me as the punk kid down there when you call me Kon El.”

“I’ll make an effort, Connor,” He said and then an alarm began to sound. “What is it?” He asked as the other man began to lower himself down toward the courtyard. He followed along waiting for him to explain.

“The next breach is about to occur I might have to go pick up other arrivals form alternate worlds,” Connor said shaking his head. “If you want to tag along I’d be grateful for the help.”  
He nodded a yes as they landed and approached the group standing around the future wonder woman.

The End.


	11. cycle Two part four

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two  
Chapter Four of Five

She sat alone playing it over and over again in her head. She couldn’t believe she’d been stupid enough to ask Jon out on a date. He’d let her down easy telling her that if he didn’t have a girlfriend back in his world he’d have accepted. She knew he had to be just humoring her after all Metron said they were probably going to forget everything when this was all over.

She was looking forward to forgetting about everything. She didn’t want to remember Kon breaking her heart or the depressing arrival of a kid of her and Kon’s and her and Tim’s. She only knew a bit of their history and it was enough to terrify her into never having kids. She didn’t want to have kids with one man and then end up marrying his best friend out of grief. She didn’t want to have to raise two kids alone.

She knew those kids only represented one of many possible futures but they creeped her out and she was doing her best to avoid them. She had heard them coming down the hall and quickly entered a stair well and headed up stairs. She ran into someone after turning to look back. “Oh I didn’t see you,” She said to Doomsboy who had turned an annoyed glare on her. “Why are you in the stair well anyway?”

“I’m hiding from the future version of my brother,” He said looking embarrassed. “He scares the shit out of me, he tore the guy I’m cloned form apart with a touch and I just can’t be near him.” He looked panicked. “I mean when he froze me the other day or when he dragged me back here after my night out with Slo-bo was kind of humiliating but not that bad.” He looked close to panic. “But he could kill me without breaking a sweat and I don’t know if I’ll regenerate or not.”

“You need to calm down,” She said trying to reason with him. “You aren’t in any real danger there isn’t anything that is very likely to make the older Kon hurt you.” She believed that even though he was a future version of the jerk who broke her heart he wouldn’t kill Doomsboy. “You don’t need to be scared of him.”

“I can’t help it,” Doomsboy said still near panic. “I have never been scared before I can’t help how I feel right now.” She found herself feeling pity for him and wondering what it would be like to have gone your whole life unafraid and then be faced with something that really scared you.

“Come with me,” She said and pulled him into the hall and then into one of the spare hotel rooms. She latched the door behind her. “Now change into your human form.” He turned to stare at her and then the fear was briefly replaced by a leer. “Don’t even go there we aren’t having sex I”m just going to hold you till you calm down and it’ll be easier to do if your human.”

She thought for a moment he was going to refuse and then he settled onto the bed and his body once more deflated becoming the more human form he’d shown her yesterday. She set down next to him and pulled him against her she would be self conscious holding a man like this if it wasn’t for the fact he was clearly shivering with fear. “Everyone feels fear you’ll get past it,” She said trying to be comforting.

“Not me, I’ve never been afraid and in my world there is nothing for me to fear,” He said still shaking. “No one can touch me or hurt me but that doesn’t apply here.” She doubted that was true since there had to be a few people in that world with the power to hurt him he just hadn’t met them. “Plus this world sucks in my world everyone wants me and likes me but here I’m a monster.” He looked at her. “Your only holding me out of pity when in my world by now we’d be horizontal and having some real fun.”

“Don’t make me hit you,” She said pretty sure she could beat him in his human form. “Do you have to ruin it with the claims about being such a sex god, I mean even Kon learned not to brag about all the women after him.”

“I’m sure he’s had plenty of women,” Doomsboy said giving her a smirk a lot like Kon’s. She still felt the occasional shiver but he seemed to be distracting himself form his fear with this unfortunate subject choice. “Maybe that’s why he didn’t want you since you scream desperate virgin with everything you do.”

She shoved him off the bed and got up angrily to walk to the door. “Yeah I guess the truth is hard to take,” He said from where he was laying on the floor. “But some free advice Blondie but if he’s anything like me he learned pretty quickly that being someone’s first comes with a lot of un pleasant baggage.”

She turned back to see he’d stood up and allowed his loose fitting pants to fall to the floor leaving him naked. She felt herself blushing and he just laughed. “That’s what I mean Blondie you can’t even take seeing me naked you should just find someone to shag and get it over with.”

“It wouldn’t be you,” she said angrily forcing herself to look him in the face. “You smug arrogant bastard.” The alarm that the next breach in reality was on it’s way sounded. She turned to the door and was about to leave when Doomsboy caught her arm and spun her around to kiss her. She pulled back and smacked him. “How dare you?”

“Oh grow up Blondie,” He said getting up nursing a visibly bruising jaw. “Your physically attracted to me it’s only some moral hang up that keeps you from sleeping with me.” He advanced toward her and she prepared to possible have to fight him off. Suddenly everything went white as reality changed again and she found herself still in the room with him but he was smiling and fully dressed. “Don’t you think this room will be wonderful as a nursery,” He said still human but dressed in normal well fitting clothes. “I mean I’d prefer if you stayed at home with the baby but if you had to come to the headquarters this will be a great nursery.” She felt strange and looked down to see her belly swollen very large. “Cassie, what’s the matter?” He said moving toward her. She panicked and punched him.

She then took off threw the door which she ripped off it’s henges. She flew off down the hallway needing to find Metron and get some answers. She headed out the closet window and flew down hearing Doomsboy chasing after her asking what was wrong. “Metron I need answers,” she yelled as she landed seeing almost everyone there. She noticed the ones aware of the changing time lines staring at her belly in shock. Everyone else seemed more concerned about how panicked she was. She was about to ask again when she felt a strange pain and collapsed.

“This is dangerous,” Metron said lowering down. “Her stress at finding herself pregnant so suddenly is triggering premature labor.” He began to summon equipment with his chair. “Take her to one of the rooms and I will do my best to save Mother and child’s life.” Doomsboy came barreling out of the room halfway transformed clearly panicked. “Calm yourself Doomsboy I will do what I can to save your girlfriend and child.”

As she passed out she felt sick at the thought that she and Doomsboy were involved and she was pregnant with his child.

_____

“There they are up ahead,” He said to Clark as they lowered toward the group of confused people. “That’s not Tim in the Red Robin suit,” He said taking a quick look inside with his X-rya vision. “I think it’s Dick but he’s way older.”

“Yes, it looks like him.” Superman said as they lowered down. “I know you all have questions and we can do our best to explain what’s going on.” Clark said landing in front of the gathered group and looking around at them.

He hung back and took a moment to look threw them. He recognized an older Damian who wasn’t in his Robin suit and Iris West as Kid Flash was familiar enough. He didn’t recognize the red headed guy in civilian clothes standing next to her but he looked a lot like Wally so maybe a different kid of his instead of or along side of Jai. Offspring of course was very familiar and the only one he really didn’t recognize was the hot alien babe. “Superman is that you?” Dick asked obviously shocked to see such a younger Superman. “We’ve been thrown into the past haven’t we?”

“Yes but not your past,” He said lowering himself down. “None of you have a clue who I am do you?” He asked seeing them staring at him in shock. “You should come with us so everything can be explained.”

“How do we know we can trust you,” Damian said darkly. He should have known the guy would be a suspicious condescending asshole in any reality. He was actually glad Superman was with him since he knew it wouldn’t help their case if he punched out Damian despite how fun it would be. He was beginning to think the stress of this situation was starting to get to him.

“Nightstar, Ibn al Xu'ffasch, I have met versions of you both before during that ordeal with Gog.” He saw their eyes widen with familiarity. “There is another crisis of time going on and people from multiple futures are arriving here.” Superman said and he noticed that everyone of course believed him. “You need to come with us so we can get you to a shielded location so your presence will not cause more instability in this time line.”

While Superman stood there patiently waiting for their answer he carefully surrounded them all with his TK field. If they tried to start anything he would simply immobilize them and take them by force. “I trust him,” Dick said speaking up. “Let’s go.” He could tell that Damian at least wanted to argue but his mother box did its thing before he could.

He arrived to find the courtyard deserted except for his Tim. He enjoyed the brief double take on Dick’s face at seeing another Red Robin. “What’s wrong where is everyone?” He asked as he headed over to join his Tim.

“The younger Cassie wound up pregnant after the shock wave and was sent into premature labor by the stress.” Tim said softly. “Metron is doing his best to save her and the baby but it is touch and go.” He looked right at him. “They can use your mother box’s help with the situation you should go on in I’ll explain things to them.”

“Tim is that you,” Dick said apparently recognizing Tim’s voice. He didn’t stick around to hear anymore as he headed inside to see if his the mother box could be any help. He arrived to find Metron had already apparently solved the problem. Mother and child were at least alive. He saw a red haired human standing next to the incubator holding the new born looking distraught.

“That the father?” he asked his younger self wondering who he was. His younger self nodded and then went back to staring at the bed ridden Cassie with a horrified expression on his face. He glanced around and found his Cassie standing a ways off and made his way over. “How are you doing?”

“Better than her,” She said tiredly. “The red headed guy is Doomsboy that’s his human form.” She said sounding dead tired. “The shock wave added him to young Justice again and he and Cassie are involved but she didn’t know that and panicked.” She looked away. “Connor if this mess doesn’t resolve itself soon things are only going to get worse.”

“Has Metron said when the next shock wave will occur?” He asked warily. “If things hold to the same pattern as Kara there are only four left before things restart again.” He was trying not to think about how she’d vanish just like Kara and they’d be left with no knowledge of what happened to her.

“No he hasn’t said anything at all.” She looked away. He pulled her against him. “I miss Kara and my husband and everyone back on our world Connor,” She said beginning to tear up. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when this field collapses but I honestly almost don’t care I just want it over with.” He could understand that.


	12. cycle two part five

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Two  
Chapter Five of Five

“I am never going to get the hang of this,” He said as he struggled to keep from falling out of the air. “I wish Superman could have helped me turn this off,” He said irritably as he looked down at the blue and white form he now existed in. “I can’t believe I turned all electric and blue like he did once.”

“I wish I could help but I never experienced that particular side effect of being superman’s clone.” His older counterpart said as they stood outside the barrier dome that Metron had around the hotel. He was staying out side since his presence shorted out some of the machines Metron was using. He really wanted to visit Cassie but he didn’t dare while she and the baby were relying on life support. “I just hope you don’t end up splitting into two like he did that would be complicated.”

“Don’t you have temporal anomalies to chase down or something,” He said wishing his future counterpart would leave him alone. “I can stay out here and try to get a handle on my useless powers without you baby sitting me.”

“I’m worried about her too,” His future self said. “I wish that either of the last two time waves would have fixed the situation with Cassie and her baby.” His older self looked away. “I mean instead all we got is Stan Silver replacing The Ray and you doing an impersonation of the Strange Visitor.” His future self smiled slightly at his own lame joke before sobering. “Plus there haven’t been any other Temporal Anomalies and I think something is worrying Metron he told me to stay with you while he checked something.”

“Oh I wish you hadn’t told me that,” He said feeling worried. “I mean if Metron is worried it means things may not work out like he said and I’m kind of counting on that for Cassie’s sake.” He saw his future self watching him. “I never should have done what I did to her and I can’t help but wonder if this is my fault some how.” He suddenly saw flickering forms off in the distance. “Hey what’s that do you suppose?”

His older self turned and as the forms became more distinct he thought he saw another future version of himself dressed in a modified superman outfit. Worryingly though Lex Luthor was in his battle suit next to him and so was batman. “Fuck not them,” His older counterpart said suddenly. “Look I don’t know what they are doing here but you need to get to the hotel and warn my Tim that the evil fascist Titans are showing up.”

“Evil Titans,” He said seeing future versions of several heroes he knew there. “So is that a future where I grew up to be just like Luthor is that me under his control.” He asked staring at the flickering forms and wondering if that was his real future before whatever changed time.

“That might not be us at all it might be a clone the crazy Batman Tim made,” His older self said. “It’s a long story you need to go warn everyone before they... Shit there here.” He saw they had all appeared and were staring at the two of them in astonishment.

“This is the place everyone,” Luthor said loudly. “The disruptions threatening our future are coming form that dome.” He looked directly at the two of them. “Tear it to pieces and find me the source kill anyone who gets in your way.”

“Go warn the others,” His future self said shooting forward to lay his hands on the ground and cause a massive rock wall to slide up in front of them. He turned and headed toward the dome having trouble making himself move.

He finally managed to get going at the insane super speed he was now capable of. He smashed threw the barrier and it flickered in response. “I told you to stay outside the barrier,” Metron yelled loudly. “I am trying to identify a potentially dangerous temporal disturbance.”

“Yeah, about that,” He said forcing himself back solid. “I think it might have something to do with the army from the evil future outside.” He saw everyone start and Metron brought up screen that showed his future counterpart getting pummeled by his and the future Cassie’s evil twins.

“Them again,” The older Cassie said looking horrified. “How many times are we going to have to face those horrible future versions of us.” She was speaking to the Tim Red Robin or he thought it was the Tim Red Robin he really couldn’t tell the two Red Robins apart.

“They are the disruption,” Metron yelled suddenly. “They must not be allowed to reach us and they must not come into contact with Cassandra Sandsmark.” He could hear the panic in Metron’s voice. “All of you most keep them from entering this dome.” He then looked directly down at him. “And take the young Kon El with you so he doesn’t short out any more of my equipment.”

He was drug along as they charged out joining the battle. He was trying to figure out how to use his new powers when the flying white skinned nearly bald chick grabbed him. “What an interesting creature you are,” She said giving him a dark smirk. He struggled against her but only managed to short out the machine she was wearing. “My force field belt how dare you,” she yelled. He then felt her inside his head and began to scream as she began to pull his mind apart.

____

He heard the scream and turned to see the young version of his father twisting and growing multiple heads and limbs as the White Martian woman was doing something to him. “Leave my father alone you witch,” He said and let his lightening flow out striking her. She dropped his dad who finished splitting into four people when he hit the ground and flew off burning from the lightening.

“So your our child,” A familiar voice said and he turned to see a verison of his mother. “Stand aside then and let me threw I have to destroy this anomaly to save my time line.” She looked like his mother but there was something cold about her. “I said stand aside.”

“No,” he said and barely dodged the punch she threw at him. “You may look like my mom but your nothing like her.” He blocked her punch and struck her with a lightening bolt. “You won’t get past me.”

“What are you doing,” His sister asked appearing at his side. “That’s our mother your attacking.” He tried to warn her but before he could she was grabbed by their mother and pulled against her. “Let me go Mom.”

“Quiet,” The evil wonder woman smiled. “Your obviously not full siblings if she was Kon’s daughter I couldn’t hold her.” She smiled. “Based on your costume I’d guess Tim is your dad which sucks for you since I can’t have you giving him ideas.” He started forward to stop her but it was too late she broke his sister’s neck. “Now then Jr. Let’s finish this.”

He attacked her feeling nothing but rage and wanting her dead for killing his sister. He didn’t care anymore that she looked like his mother. He threw everything he had at her letting the lightening pour from him. He watched her shrink back from his blows with satisfaction and was about to finish her off when pain exploded in his chest. “You should have made sure I was dead,” The White Martian said and he felt her squeeze his heart. He struggled to release one more lightening bolt but failed and fell to his knees as he felt his heart stopping.

____

“I need to be out there Metron,” She said angrily as she watched her son from an alternate version fall. “Let me out of this forcefield.” She hit the wall of the dome he’d encased her in but he seemed undeterred.

“I cannot let you out,” He said darkly. “There is something dangerously wrong with their presence here and I fear it would interact badly with the weakening field surrounding you.” He then turned toward the screen. “Things are already unsettled by us using the Temporal anomalies the shield was containing to fight them but it was necessary to repulse their invasion.”

She hated this and focused on the screen showing Connor and Tim fighting against their evil counterparts. She noticed her and Megan’s evil counterparts flying toward the dome again only to be stopped by Superboy and Powerboy who had been team mates with her now dead alternate universe children. She could tell as soon as she saw them fighting that in their anger they were being sloppy and she knew even before she saw them fall that they would die just like Wonderboy and their Robin. “People are losing their lives Metron, Let me out or I’ll kill you when this is over.” When he didn’t answer she began to smash her fist against the shield calling on every bit of her demi god strength to try to break threw.

“Fine,” Metron said after a moment. “If you insist on risking the destruction of this entire time line go ahead and fight.” He said and the shield vanished. “I will return after this is over if there is anything to return to.” He vanished and she wasn’t sorry to see him go. He was no actual help in dealing with this crisis he was only interested in what he could learn form it.

She emerged onto the battle field grabbing a huge chunk of debris and hurling it at her evil counterpart and Miss Matrian. “She is the anomaly.” Luthor screamed pointing her out. “Kill her she’s the threat to our time line.”

“Shut it Luthor,” Connor said grabbing him and blowing his armor apart. “Now stay down don’t make me kill you.” She was about to turn away when she saw the evil Batman lining up his gun at Connor’s back. She tried to scream out a warning but she was too late as she saw the green bullet strike him in the back.

“Connor,” Her Tim yelled and raced towards him forgetting all about his fight with Red Devil who was trying to follow him. She darted forward and slammed her fist into Red Devil she’d let Tim get to Connor he was the only one who had the know how to remove the bullet and save his life.

She realized as soon as she touched the evil version of Eddie that Metron had been right to want her to stay put. As soon as her hands touched him he exploded with light and turned back into a human who stared at her in horror before running in fear. Pain exploded all over her as she fell to her knees. “I don’t know what you did to red Devil but your going down,” Her counterpart said looming over her. “Goodbye me.” Her counterpart reached for her neck and she tried to warn her away but the pain was too great to speak.

_____

This battle was hopeless there was no way they were going to win. They had more than enough fire power and people but their opponents were working as a well trained lethal team. He glanced at the older Dick who was nearby his team was doing well on their own but the other team that had come from the other future were all dead except for Superman’s daughter who was fighting side by side with her brother from an alternate world.

He made his way over to where his older self was crouched over the older Kon El working quickly on his back. He could see blood. “How is he,” He asked kneeling down to offer some help.

“Not good our evil counterpart uses a special armor piercing bullet dipped in liquid kryptonite.” His older self said. “I got it out but it depends on how much kryptonite got into his blood stream.” Before he could say anything else there was an explosion of light and he felt a terrible wrenching sensation.

He found himself stagging back on the tennis court. “Did history restart itself early?” He asked and then froze as Four energy Kon’s turned to look at him. One was the blue one he’d started out as the other three were red, green and yellow. The other members of Young justice looked confused and Bart was still missing. Then there was the familiar flash of light and the appearance of all the others.

“Damn it the wound didn’t heal,” He heard his future self saying. “Hey Motherbox I need you to transport us both Superman’s fortress in the arctic can you do it?” He heard the box pinging in response. “Hey Tim contact Superman and tell him what’s going on and have him meet us there.”  
He didn’t get a chance to say anything as suddenly they were gone in the flash of a boom tube.

“Ibin, Dad where are you?” He saw Nightstar looking around for her father and lover. “Why aren’t they here?” She asked turning toward him and remembered what Metron said about not having counterparts.

“That can wait till later,” the Kid flash from her team said quickly. “Some uninvited guest came along for the ride.” She was pointing at a second future Kon El the one from that Evil Future who was standing with his team mate the Flash who were looking around in shock.

To be continued in Cycle Three.


	13. cycle three part one

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Chapter One of Six

“You look exhausted,” Barbara said as he slumped down on her couch in the clock tower. “I honestly wasn’t expecting you to drop by I could have emailed you the information; there hasn’t been any new sightings of the alternate Kon El and Bart Allen.”

“I know, I just needed a break from everything.” He said closing his eyes. “The last two weeks have been a nightmare.” He could still see the evil Kon and Bart taking off after Lara attacked them out of grief. “I don’t think we’ll be able to find them until bodies start showing up.”

“Are you certain they are that dangerous,” Barbara asked. “I know they attacked you all with a group containing Lex Luthor but isn’t it possible they were under mind control then?” He would have suspected that at first but during the few times he managed to speak with his older counterpart over the past two weeks that notion had been rejected.

“The older me says that’s not possible and that unless the rules have changed they aren’t even a future version of Superboy and Impulse.” He watched Barbara taking in what he’d said. “So far both times the dopplegangers of people who already exist disappear in the reset.” He looked down at one of the many computer screens not seeing what was written on it. “He said they are most likely clones created by that world’s Batman after they died.” He looked over at her. “And even though they have the same genetic make up they aren’t technically the same person.”

“That makes sense I suppose,” She said typing away at the keyboard. “Cloning dead super heroes doesn’t sound like something Bruce would do,” Barbara said zeroing in on what he didn’t want to admit but then again she had also been trained by Batman. “Who was Batman in that future that kid of his and Talia’s?”

“I was that Batman,” He admitted though it would be easy to blame it on Ibin. “Apparently in that future the death of Kon and Bart is enough to push me over the edge and I spend years trying to clone them until I finally succeed.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything Tim,” Barbara said gently. “I’m sure there are worlds were I become a fascist dictator.” He knew she was trying to comfort him and after everything else he’d seen she was probably right there probably was a world where she was a dictator. That didn’t really make him feel any better. “So about those four Super boys any luck on finding a way to put them back together.”

“No,” He said grateful she had changed the topic. “Cassie doesn’t like coming to the hotel anymore since the one with the yellow energy form follows her around begging her to go out with him.” He saw Barbara smile. “All four of them seem to be different portions of Kon’s normal personality.”

“So the yellow one is his romantic side?” Barbara asked still grinning. “What about the Green Blue and Red ones?” He could understand her curiosity but the situation had stopped being interesting and started being disturbing about the time the yellow one started begging for a spy cam to put in Cassie’s bedroom.

“I wouldn’t call the Yellow Kon romantic,” He said. “He’s obsessed with Cassie and I’m worried it might turn dangerous he is lacking what little social understanding the complete Kon El has.” He saw her eyes widen. “The other three aren’t much better the Green Kon is determined to be a hero but completely ignores everything else I only know where he is by keeping track of the media coverage of his exploits.” He supposed that one was probably the least worrying since he was actually doing some good for the world. “The blue one is I think Kon’s seldom used intellect and he’s managed to master his energy powers in two weeks but has almost no drive to do anything that isn’t learning even more about them.”

“And the Red one that is currently causing trouble all over the place with one of the other visitors from another time line?” Barbara asked as she brought up an image of the Red Kon and Barry West laughing surrounded by girls on a beach somewhere.

“The Red one seems to be all of Kon’s irresponsible behaviors rolled into one.” He said looking away from the screen. “We need to find a way to merge them back together as soon as possible the longer they are apart the worse their differences seem to be getting.” As soon as he finished talking an alarm sounded. “Where’s the trouble?”

“At the Young Justice base,” She said pulling up a video feed. “Looks like you were right to be worried about the yellow one.” He frowned as he saw the Yellow and white Energy Kon fighting with the Ray.

“I need you to send me there immediately you have hacked the Justice League teleporter haven’t you?” She nodded. “Good maybe I can do something to calm this situation down before it gets even further out of control.” He walked back a ways. “Send me there now.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary anymore,” She said and he looked at the video feed. Metron had shown up and somehow disabled the Yellow Kon who was lying on the ground in his human form. “Do you still need to go?”

“Yes, Metron hasn’t been seen for two weeks I need answers about what’s going on and he can give them to me.” She nodded and soon enough the transport had begun. He was running threw the possibilities of what could have started the fight as the transport finished and he found himself outside the hotel.

Metron was in the process of placing the Yellow Kon in a tube like device. “What happened,” He asked as soon as he saw the others. He saw Cassie helping the Ray up while shooting a dark glare at the Yellow Kon. “He didn’t attack you Cassie did he?”

“No, I was just talking with the Ray and he snapped,” She said looking back at him. “He started screaming about how I was his and he wouldn’t let the Ray steal me because I belonged to him.” She turned away. “I never imagined any part of Kon could be like that.”

“Do not judge him too harshly Wonder girl,” Metron said as he finished encasing the Yellow Kon in the tube. “He is made up of the smallest fraction of Kon El and basically only exist as Kon El’s feelings for you without any balancing traits.” The new god turned toward them and looked over at the blue Kon who was standing back watching. “We need to merge you and your three counterparts back together as soon as possible otherwise the complete Kon El’s own mental health could be affected.” Metron then turned away. “I will return to assist in the merging once I have completed one other necessary act.”

“Wait,” He yelled but it was too late Metron faded out again. “We aren’t going to have trouble getting you to agree to be merged with the other three again are we?” He asked the Blue Kon who had lowered himself down to stand with them.

“I will not be the problem, I am looking forward to reintegration,” The Blue Kon said which surprised him. “However, none of my brothers share that desire and I imagine they will have to be forced to reintegrate.”

“Why are you willing then,” Cassie asked before anyone else said anything. “How do we know you aren’t just playing along and planning to take off first chance you get?” He could understand her suspicion but this Kon hadn’t shown much drive to do anything after basically mastering his powers.

“Because I feel unnatural,” The Blue Kon said looking right at her. “I look at all of you and I feel nothing I know from my memories that I am supposed to care about all of you but I don’t.” The blue and white energy being kept staring at Cassie who turned away. “At the very least the reintegration will be a fascinating new experience one of the few things I can look forward to.” He began to lift off the ground. “I will go locate and contact my heroic counterpart to lure him back here.” He disappeared into the electrical wires after saying that.

“I still don’t think we should trust him,” Cassie said and he privately agreed. “Tim can you track down the Green Kon for us?” He nodded and headed inside toward the computer set up. He settled down and was just beginning a search for media reports on the Green Kon’s activities when the Blue Kon returned out of the power socket.

“I have spoken with him and told him that his assistance was needed to restore sanity to the Yellow Kon,” He said looking around. “I told him he could finish his list of emergencies he intends to intervene in before coming since the more he weakens himself the easier he’ll be to force to integrate.”

“How did you find him so quickly,” Cassie said staring at him. “Robin was just beginning a computer search I can’t believe you fond him quicker than he could.” He had a pretty good idea how the Blue Kon had done it but he was curious if his guess was correct.

“Robin was using the internet I was inside it,” The Blue Kon said simply. “I could find any information I wanted at the speed of thought without having to bother typing into a keyboard.” He’d guessed correctly and took a moment to appreciate exactly how powerful that made Kon. He’d never considered how powerful Superman was during his brief stint in a similar form because his power was so much less physically impressive. He would have to remember not to make that mistake in the future.

“That just leaves the Red Kon,” Ray said from where he was standing behind Cassie. “I know last time I saw him he was with that Barry West from another world.” He glanced up at the blue Kon who seemed unconcerned. “Shouldn’t you go find him.”

“I already know where he is,” the Blue Kon said and turned toward the screen. “He’s in the hotel and very busy so I doubt he’ll be going anywhere.” He saw it then a strange sort of detached expression of curiosity on the blue Kon’s face. “See for yourself.” The security feed started before he could stop it.

He heard a gasp as the image of the Red Kon in human form having sex with Barry West appeared on the screen. He managed to kill the feed in seconds but everyone present had seen enough to know what was going on. “That has to be fake,” Cassie said clearly in shock.

“It is not,” The Blue Kon said before anyone else. “There is security footage from several other incidents over the last two weeks if you need to see more to believe it.” He was watching the blue Kon’s face and realized that he was enjoying watching the reaction of everyone else he was treating it like an experiment. “I take it that other than Robin none of you were aware that Kon El is bisexual?”

All eyes turned toward him and he vowed to keep a close watch on the blue Kon until the Kon’s were recombined. There was something disturbingly familiar about the blue Kon’s approach to things.

_____

He emerged from the tank feeling wet and dizzy. He tried to remember how he got here but couldn’t. “Easy,” Tim’s voice said as the other man approached and began to dry him off with a towel. “Your lucky to be alive that bullet should have killed you.”

“Then how did I survive?” He asked as he looked around and realized he was at the Fortress he thought it looked a bit different than the fortress he remembered. He could tell by how methodical Tim was being that he was in full Red Robin mode to deal with the stress.

“This is how you survived sir,” One of the Fortress Robots said as it approached carrying his uniform and the mother box. “This piece of New god technology placed you into a state of stasis that maintained your life force during treatment.”

“Thanks MB,” he said and the thing pinged almost happily in response. “How long was I out?” He asked Tim hoping to coax him back to being Tim and not Red Robin. He could tell it was going to be difficult as Tim looked up at him with the mask firmly in place.

“About two weeks,” Tim said after a moment as he stepped back to allow him to pull on his repaired costume. “Once you are back on your feet we need to rejoin the others at the hotel the situation has changed for the worse.”

“Tim, relax a little I’m okay,” He said as he finished pulling on his costume. “Don’t turn into Bruce the second on me now.” Tim turned back toward him and he thought he saw a bit of emotion but before anything could happen Metron appeared.

“Where have you been for the last two weeks,” Tim said snapping back into Red Robin mode and glaring up at Metron. He suppressed a sigh and grabbed MB to strap her back on his arm. He could tell Tim was getting ready to lose it at Metron.

“There was no need for me to return until I found a way to safely reintegrate the divided younger Kon El,” Metron said and he glanced Tim who gave him a nod clearly meant to say I’ll tell you later. “There is also a potential problem I did not foresee until now.” Metron looked down at them. “Red Robin your shield will begin to fail within the next three weeks and a few days later Night wing’s will also begin to fail.” Metron looked worried. “There is no way to predict what will happen with both of you generating temporal shock waves at the same time, especially after the damage caused by Wonder woman’s actions.”

“What do you mean by that,” He snapped before Tim could say anything. “Are you saying what happened with those evil time traveling Titans was somehow Cassie’s fault?” He felt Tim’s arm on his shoulder and did his best to calm down.

“No but she didn’t heed my warnings and confronted them,” Metron said gravely. “The result was her shield failed prematurely but reality did not completely reset the past Kon El was split into four separate energy beings, Doomsboy vanished, Bart Allen remains missing and two of the dangerous Titans remain loose on this world.”

He really needed someone to catch him up. “All right so how do we fix things?” Tim asked and then suddenly they weren’t in the Fortress anymore. They were standing outside the hotel where a blue and white verison of his younger self had two others trapped in a cage of electricity.

“Metron, can you supply containment for my brothers?” The blue and white energy being asked and two tubes appeared. “Thank you.” He watched as the red and white energy being along with the green and white one were dropped into the tubes. “May I ask how you intend to merge us Metron?”

“With this machine,” Metron said as a floating cube appeared. “It will recombine your energies and reconstitute the original Kon El.” He looked around and saw there was a yellow and white energy Kon also in a tube. “Now if you will consent to being put in a tube the reintegration can begin.”

“That won’t be happening,” The Blue Kon said and then lashed out with a blast of electric energy clearly aimed at the machine. The only one who didn’t appear shocked was the young Tim who was already moving throwing one of his many toys at the energy Kon. It never made it as the device instead of being destroyed simply sucked up the blue Kon before moving to an empty tube that appeared and somehow depositing the blue Kon inside it.

“Now we can begin,” Metron said completely unfazed by what had happened. “It will take some time to set up the proper apparatus and make the final calculations.” Metron casually began to summon equipment form where ever he had been getting it all along.

“You knew he was going to double cross you,” the younger Tim said staring at Metron with suspicious glare. “How did you know he would do that?” He was just as curious himself and he knew his Tim had to be as well.

“Because I knew which parts of Kon El he was made from,” Metron said looking around. “He was not Kon El’s intellect as you surmised but instead his arrogance.” Metron smiled slightly. “Free from other distractions and emotions the blue Kon could easily make use of his innate intelligence to it’s full and dangerous potential.”


	14. cycle three part two

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Chapter Two of Six

“Okay enough of the Batman the second act,” the older Kon said loudly causing everyone to turn to where he was arguing with the future Tim. She was glad for the distraction because the pleading looks from the yellow Kon were getting on her nerves. She wondered what they were arguing about. “Look Tim, in a little over three weeks you are disappearing so screw keeping it a secret.” She had no idea what it was but she watched as the two stared at each other for a moment before the older Tim nodded. She was then shocked to see the older Kon pull him into a kiss.

She turned away and looked around for her Tim. She wasn’t surprised to see he was ignoring what was going on and working quietly on the task Metron had given him. “You all ready knew,” she said hoping she didn’t sound like she was accusing him of something. “That’s why the Red Kon with Barry West didn’t surprise you?” She had to know one thing. “Is this one of the things I forgot about?”

“No you never knew,” He said and she was glad about that. “I think they were originally keeping it quiet to avoid making things awkward for all of us.” He sounded odd. “I think the older Kon is tired of keeping it quiet since they only have a limited amount of time left together and no idea what will happen to the older me when things restart again.”

“It is time to reintegrate Kon El,” Metron said loudly before she could reply. “Nightwing, I need the four energy Kon’s to be placed into the machine now.” She watched as the older Kon moved them all at once without touching them. He didn’t seem even a bit self conscious while she was fighting not to blush in embarrassment while seeing him. She felt torn, she’d like to go off alone and think through everything she’d learned in the last few hours but she wanted to be here for her Kon in case things went wrong. She was still torn when the machine activated and the four Kon’s dissolved into morphing balls of energy.

“The process is proceeding well in ten hours Kon El will be completely re-integrated,” Metron said and she saw a small multicolored ball of energy forming in the large tube on top of the machine. “I am more than capable of supervising the process from here on out all of you should get some rest.”

She took the opportunity to leave still feeling somewhat guilty that she wasn’t staying to watch but the fact she couldn’t do anything even if something went wrong helped a bit. “Hey Cassie, wait up,” someone called and she looked back to see one of their guest from other timelines. She thought for a moment and then remembered he was Superman’s son.

“Can I help you?” She asked wondering why he’d bothered to follow after her. She saw him give her a strange look and then a look of understanding came over his face followed by what looked like real sadness.

“Never mind,” He said sadly. “I forgot for a moment that you don’t remember us becoming friends.” She wondered again about everything she’d forgotten. “With everything going on with the multiple Kon El’s we hadn’t had a chance to talk yet so it didn’t really dawn on me that you didn’t remember me anymore.” She got the impression he wasn’t being fully honest but she didn’t call him on it. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

She watched him go wondering why he’d followed after her for a moment before turning back toward home. She needed some time alone to work through everything and staying at the hotel would make that impossible.

______

He landed on the roof of the hotel and settled down feeling really stupid for not realizing that Cassie wouldn’t be his friend any more. He sat himself down and did his best to push the disappointment aside. It was for the best anyway as it dealt with the awkwardness surrounding her attempt to ask him out. He had been incredibly tempted especially by the fact neither of them would remember it but he’d managed to stay faithful to his girlfriend despite how attractive he found Cassie.

He was startled from his thoughts when Nightstar landed on the roof top with him. “I hope you don’t mind but I needed to get away from the latest fight Barry and Iris are getting into.” She looked depressed. “I can’t deal with another fight about how irresponsible he is right now.”

“I imagine it would get old,” He said wondering if the Flash’s kids in his world would ever take up super heroing. “How are you holding up since the reset?” He knew that was a terrible way to ask about her missing dad, lover and team mate.

“As well as I can I guess,” Nightstar said and looked as if she was going to say more but suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a large shape impacted the area around the Tennis court. He dived off the roof behind her and they were quickly joined by several others.

“What the hell this isn’t how things restarted last time,” Doomsboy said as he climbed out of a large crater. “What are you all staring at?” Doomsboy said angrily. He glanced around quickly to see he and Nightstar had been joined by many others.

“Interesting it appears that Doomsboy has joined us in this cycle,” Metron said from above. “I will need you to come with me Doomsboy I must run some test to determine why you appeared so much later than everyone else.”

“Shouldn’t you be working on fixing Kon,” Cassie said drawing his attention to her as she glared at Metron. He glanced back toward the hotel where the machine currently reassembling Kon El was apparantly sitting un attended.

“The process is largely automated and Doomsboy’s appearance could point to potential dangers caused by how the last cycle ended.” Metron said calmly. He could tell Cassie wasn’t satisfied with that answer but she quieted down. “If you would come with me Doomsboy?”

He glanced over at the clone who looked mutinous. He was sure he was going to object to being studied when suddenly his face changed and he agreed quickly. He glanced behind him to see the Nightwing from the future walking towards them. He turned back to see Metron and Doomsboy were both gone and he wondered how they vanished so quickly. “Is there anything wrong?” Nightstar said to the future Nightwing when he arrived.

“No, I just need to speak to Robin,” The other man said. He watched Robin nod and the two walk away. He glanced around and saw the group who had showed up when Doomsboy arrived begin to disperse.

He took the opportunity to take back off toward the roof. He was just settling back down when Nightstar landed behind him. “I was wondering if you would be willing to continue our talk.” She said looking uncomfortable.

“Sure,” He said as calmly as he could. He hadn’t really considered that awkward exchange earlier a talk but if she needed to talk he’d listen. He felt extremely awkward as an uncomfortable silence fell and he almost wished there would be another interruption like before. “Anytime your ready to start.” He felt his cheek’s flushing with embarrassment.

____

He stood outside the room where his older counterpart was staying with the older version of Kon. Since they’d dropped the pretext they weren’t even pretending to sleep in separate rooms anymore. “Bruce, is nearly here,” He said quietly just like he’d been asked to do by the older Kon.

He heard a slight shuffling and soon enough the door opened and the older Kon stepped out just in a pair of black boxer briefs. He was carrying a pair of jeans but hadn’t put them on yet. He looked past the older Kon to see his older counterpart still asleep on the bed. “He hasn’t slept much the last two weeks.” The Older Kon said quietly as he shut the door. “You know how deep one of you bats can sleep when you finally let yourself relax.”

He did know it was something he had experience with. After pushing himself for several nights with little sleep he’d sometimes sleep the whole day away. He was a bit disappointed that he was still doing it thirteen years later. He glanced back at the older Kon who had lifted off the ground to pull his jeans on finally. He wasn’t surprised that the older Kon was just as unshy about his body as the one from his time. He was glad though that Kon wasn’t going to confront Bruce in just underwear that would make this entire experience even more surreal. He kind of wished the older Kon had grabbed a shirt as well. “By the way I want you to join us instead of just listening in through the bugs you’ve planted all over the roof.” The older Kon said shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Why,” he asked already aware this was going to be awkward as hell without him there. “My being there won’t help matters Batman isn’t happy about finding out about you and the older me.” He already knew that sooner or later he’d face an interrogation from Bruce about his relationship with his Kon over these revelations.

“You’d be surprised,” The older Kon said shaking his head. “Trust me you being there will help, he won’t be as big a jack ass if your there trust me.” The older Kon was smiling as he said it and then turned toward the roof access that opened before they got there.

Standing on the roof with the older Kon in silence waiting for Batman to arrive was slightly unnerving. He wasn’t used to a version of Kon who seemed completely at ease with the prospect of being around Batman. His Kon was never able to fully hide how nervous he was around Batman with his bravado. When the bat plane finally arrived and settled onto the landing pad they’d built on the roof it seemed even more strange because the older Kon was still standing there completely nonchalant as Batman disembarked and walked toward them. “We need to talk,” Batman said striding past them heading for the open roof door. However, before Batman could get there it closed slightly harder than necessary.

“We’ll talk here,” the older Kon said calmly from beside him. “You can ask whatever questions you want and then you will get back in your plane and go.” He found himself staring at the older Kon in shock at that matter of fact statement. “I’m going to be blunt Bruce, I don’t like you and I only put up with your crap in my time because your Tim’s dad and Clark’s best friend.” He could hear an edge of anger in the older Kon’s voice. “As a courtesy I am willing to answer a few of your questions,” Kon’s face turned incredibly hard as he continued, “but I am not spending what is probably the last few weeks I will have together with my Tim reliving what a jack ass you can be about our relationship.”

He glanced at Batman who was glaring at the older Kon as if he wanted to pull out a chunk of kryptonite then and there. He realized then this is why Kon asked him here Batman wouldn’t pick a fight with him standing right beside the other Kon. He had been manipulated into being a human shield so Batman wouldn’t start a fight. “How long,” Batman asked after a moment and he realized Batman had obviously decided to accept the older Kon’s terms.

“Seven years,” The older Kon said his face softening slightly. “Tim and I have been together for seven years.” He saw Batman nod and waited for the next question. The fact it had taken six years for the older him and Kon together made them slightly easier to take. It would have been well after the world change Metron had mentioned. “Anymore questions?”


	15. cycle three part three

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Chapter Three of Six

“Welcome back,” Metron said as he opened his eyes inside a transparent metal tube. “Are you aware of what has taken place over the last two weeks since you were divided into four separate bodies?”

“I can remember sort of, it’s like four different dreams I had so it’s pretty jumbled,” he said and Metron nodded. He was relieved about one thing though his powers seemed to be back to normal no more freakish energy powers to deal with. “Can I get out of this tube now?”

“I would prefer to observe you for a longer time to make sure you are suffering no side effects from the integration,” Metron said and then produced a small band full of glowing lights. “However, I doubt you would enjoy such a precaution so as long as you wear this monitoring device I will allow you to leave the tube.”

“Sure, I’ll wear it,” He quickly consented. He just wanted out of that tube he needed to find Cassie and apologize for the actions of the yellow and blue versions of himself. As soon as the device was strapped to his wrist he took off relieved to fly normally again. He was about to take off and search for Cassie when he heard Secret calling his name. “Yeah what is it Secret?”

“Cassie, asked me to give you this when you got fixed,” She said holding a letter out towards him. He took it and skimmed it and found himself frowning. “What’s the matter?” She asked concern clear in her voice.

“She’s asked me to stay away from her for a few days so she can think about everything.” He couldn’t blame her but it still hurt not to get to speak with her. “I should go ask Rob if I should stay away or not.”

“No, he’s too busy you should go ask someone else.” Secret said way too quickly. “In fact why don’t you just go see Cassie I’m sure she’s over it now.” She was basically pushing him toward the direction he’d have to fly to reach Cassie’s house.

“Greta, can I borrow my younger self for a moment,” The older him said dropping out of the sky behind them. He saw Secret give his older self a dark glare and then fly off leaving him confused. “She really isn’t taking the revelation of the true nature of me and my Tim’s relationship well.” His older counterpart said watching her go.

“Is that what that was about?” He glanced at his future self. “Is she afraid if I go talk to Rob the two of us will start making our or something?” His future self nodded and he felt embarrassed. “No way that would just be weird.” He then remembered who he was talking to when the other man laughed. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing really, I just figured you needed rescuing from Secret before she freaked out on you out of jealousy.” His older self started to drift away and then turned back. “Also if you want to talk about how to deal with your outing to everyone before they all forget I’m available.”

“How did Cassie take it in your time?” He asked as it was the first question that came to him. He was sure things would be okay with the others but he wasn’t sure Cassie was going to get over it. “I mean it must have surprised her when you started dating Robin.”

“Not really she’d seen me with guys before that,” His older counterpart Connor he reminded himself said. “The first time she ever saw me with a guy was a different story though she didn’t take it well.” Connor looked thoughtful. “Though to be fair we hadn’t really got our friendship back on track from our break up yet.” His older self smiled then, “Tim’s former fiancee took it so much better.”

“So what should I do just avoid her until things reset again?” He asked and saw his future self frown. “What it would take care of the problem I mean only me and the folks from other worlds would remember and I can ask them not to say something.”

“I think you should take the time to talk things out with her in a few days,” Connor said giving him a hard look. “You should find a way to be honest with her because it could only help your odds of working out this time around.”

“Shouldn’t you be trying to set me up with Tim instead of helping me fix things with Cassie,” He asked and flinched at the dark look Connor gave him. He was getting really self conscious as Connor didn’t speak just kept glaring at him.

“That isn’t funny,” His older self said after an agonizing silence. “Regardless of who you end up with rather it’s Cassie, Tim or someone else you won’t turn into me,” he paused obviously thinking, “unless you forget everything with the final reset then maybe you’ll turn into me.” His older self began to lift off again. “I suggest you go think about things and decide what you are going to do.”

He nodded and Connor took off flying away. He took off back toward Hawaii he’d go visit Tana’s grave and think about things. He wished she was around to talk to at times like this because even after they’d broken up she’d always been a good friend.

_____

“So how many times did you have to insist you weren’t involved with your world’s Kon before Bruce believed you?” His older counterpart asked surprising him. He glanced back at him before turning back to the computer where he was still trying to locate the clone Kon and Bart. “Connor, told me all about Batman’s visit so I know he had to interrogate you just before he left.”

“He took my word for it after only one question,” He said not that he thought Bruce totally believed him. “It is weird that he never bothered to ask me if I ever was attracted to men or if it is a change brought about by that future event Metron mentioned.”

“Bruce, never cared if I dated a guy or a girl,” his older self said with a weak smile. “He didn’t particularly care for anyone I dated but he never really objected until Kon.” His older self shook his head. “Even seven years later the two really only get along for mine and Clark’s sake.”

“So Batman and Superman still have their unique relationship in your time?” He asked not really surprised though he occasionally wondered if it was ever going to collapse under the weight of their respective issues.

“Yes, they are still best friends and each other’s worst critic,” his older self said with a hint of a smile. “I don’t think the next generation is going to be as friendly though,” his older self was frowning. “Damian and Connor hate each other so I doubt the tradition will continue when Bruce and Clark step down even if Connor and I do somehow end up back home.”

“How do we get along with Bruce’s son I only saw the older version for a short time before the last restart?” He was curious how they would get along. He found the idea of Bruce having a kid out there slightly unnerving.

“We have learned to tolerate each other,” his older self said with a guarded look. He knew himself well enough to guess that his older self didn’t care for Bruce’s son much. “Our relationship got off to a rocky start.”

“That’s an understatement,” Connor said as he entered the room. “For a while I thought it was only a matter of time before you were going to snap and put the little creep in traction.” He saw his older self frown at Connor’s words. “Believe me if he’d stayed on the Titans any longer I’d have given into temptation and done so.”

“We have a problem,” Metron announced appearing before either he or his future self could react to Connor’s statement. He could tell that Metron was speaking primarily to Connor and he wondered why he seemed to be singling him out so much.

“What kind of problem,” his older self asked quickly. He noticed that the older version of himself also seemed to have noticed that Metron was speaking primarily to Connor. He thought back and noticed that Metron had payed more attention to Connor than anyone else since this whole thing began.

“I have learned that the two clones come from a level of hypertime between the one you and Nightwing come from and this one,” Metron said a hint of excitement in his voice. “I believe they found their way here by journeying through the hole the four of you made on your initial journey.”

“How is that a problem?” Connor asked before anyone else could. “Are they going to start causing problems like we do?” He wondered if Metron even heard Connor because he still had a look of excitement on his face. He wondered again not for the first time if they could even trust the new god.

“No they will not cause those types of problems,” Metron said finally. “The problem is they will attempt to return home soon and it will cause a shock wave that will affect everyone and everything on this Earth.”

“So we need to stop them,” Connor said as if it was that simple. He saw Metron shaking his head and a confused Connor asked, “Is there a reason we can’t stop them?” Metron seemed to stare off into space for a moment before he finally answered.

“If they don’t go through with this then the shockwave will be even worse than the one they will cause,” Metron said grimly. “I am informing you of this event because once again I must take my leave of this reality or risk losing everything I have gained.” Metron then looked straight at Connor. “Also my instruments predict that something alien to our sphere of existence will emerge into our hypertime as a result of this event and it must be contained.”

“What exactly will be coming through,” His older counterpart said, “and how can we contain it.” He noticed Metron was glancing at something on one of his screens and seemed to be ignoring his older counterpart’s question.

“It is a small chunk of unknown matter that will be contained by the Motherbox Nightwing is wearing,” Metron said finally. “He simply needs to be present when it emerges into this world.” He then turned toward them. “The motherbox will transport you to the location where the event is to occur a few seconds before it happens.” Metron then looked somber. “I will return after this drama has concluded.” Seconds later Metron was gone.

He turned toward his older counterpart and Connor only to see Connor vanishing into a boom tube. “It appears to be happening now,” His older counterpart said grimly. “We should try to warn the others.”

They had both just turned towards the door when a blast of white light enveloped everything. He felt himself shifting and changing and his mind flooded with images of strange worlds. He realized he was flashing back through every weird transformation he’d experienced in the previous two cycles but now their memories were coming with them. He tried to focus on his own memories but eventually the strain became too much and he lost himself in the confusion.


	16. cycle three part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting at this one is chapters that were never published but where sitting there in my files in some state of completion so here they are.

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Part Four of Six

“Who are you and how did you get in here,” A female voice screeched in his ear as he set up. He looked around and saw Batman pinned to the wall by metal girders shoved into the concrete and a red haired girl in a Robin out fit screaming at him. “Are you the one who hurt Batman if you are I’ll kill you.” 

“Be at peace Carrie Kelly this is not your world,” Metron said appearing. “Kon El if you will free Batman from his confinement then we may take our leave as Ms. Kelly will attend to him.” He looked up at Metron. “Do not worry she will not linger here long she is already beginning to fade from this world back to her own.” He looked back and saw her beginning to grow transparent. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he used his TK To pull the girders free. The female Robin ran over to Batman and began asking him if he was okay.

He didn’t get to hear Batman’s response as suddenly he and Metron were back at the hotel were everyone was up in arms. “What happened,” He asked his Tim as soon as he appeared he was really glad to see that Tim was okay.

“All the visitors from alternate worlds except for us started vanishing as soon as we woke up.” His Tim said calmly. “What happened with you?” He could tell that was Tim’s way of asking if he was okay.

“I don’t know last thing I remember is getting yanked out by boom tube and then having a red haired female Robin screaming at me.” He said before turning to Metron. “Can you fill us in on what’s going on?”

Metron seemed to pause in thought before finally answering. “Now that the event that caused everything has transpired reality has temporarily stabilized so all non natives to this dimension excluding the two of you were sent back home.” He then produced a small chunk of pink crystal contained in a strange complicated contraption. “I also procured this matter from outside of hypertime it provides several fascinating possibilities.” He then looked right at him and then at Tim. “With further study it even may allow me to send the two of you and your vanished companions home.” He glanced at Tim to see his face was guarded obviously not wanting to show how he was feeling about that statement. “I will be departing now to study this crystal in depth I will return when the instability returns to this reality to monitor the situation.”

Metron was gone after that so he grabbed Tim and flew off alone with him. “So do you think this means we will get home?” He asked once they were far enough away that none of the others would catch up with them.

“I hope so,” Tim said surprising him. “But just in case I still think we should treat these as our last days together.” That sounded more like his Tim willing to hope for the best but realistic enough to expect the worst. He was so relieved he kissed him he wouldn’t know what to do with a completely optimistic Tim.

____

He found he was really missing the folks from another world because as embarrassing as dealing with Barry West after everything that happened had been it was still a distraction. Now he was stuck pretty much on his own without anyone to talk to. Secret just glared at him and left whenever he saw her and Cassie still hadn’t come back to the hotel. He couldn’t blame her after everything but he would like a chance to talk to her.

Alone on his own he kept going back to the fact he had Lex Luthor’s DNA inside him. It was bad enough when he’d thought it was that snake Westfield but now it was like he had Satan himself’s DNA inside him. He supposed he could see his older self’s point that it was who you became not where you came from but he didn’t feel too confident about his chances with Luthor’s DNA inside him.

He knew it was all in his head but the fact he was a clone grown in a test tube had given him plenty of issues and this just brought them all to the surface. He found himself occasionally hoping he wouldn’t remember any of this when everything was over so he could go back to being happy.

He was startled from his thoughts by catching sight of his older counter part and the older Tim ducking into their room. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the two of them together Tim was well on his way to being his absolute best friend but the idea of being with him like that kind of creeped him out. He didn’t think he could deal with all the hang ups that have to go along with being involved with Batman’s side kick.

He stopped thinking about that immediately and headed up to the roof. He would fly back to his apartment and think for a little while since so far everything was going wrong. He took off and found himself thinking about his time with the Ravers and wondering what they were all up too. He hadn’t seen any of them since just before the start of Young Justice. He wondered if any of them were still around in the future and made a mental note to ask his older self if he got a chance.

___

He was concerned about Batman as in his brief communication with him he seemed incredibly disturbed by whatever had happened with the evil clones. He got the distinct impression that it had made Bruce look at him differently and that worried him. He wasn’t sure why but he just got the sense that Batman no longer trusted him.

His theory was confirmed when he tried to pull up the surveillance in the cave only to find all files deleted and the back ups wiped permanently. The only person with that kind of access was Batman and he’d even gone so far as to wipe Oracle’s back up as well. “Tim, I’m sorry but he got everything,” Barbara said sounding concerned. “I didn’t realize Bruce had set up so many back doors into my system.” 

“Thanks for trying Barbara,” he said worriedly. If Batman had gone to that much trouble then something major had happened and it was something he didn’t want anyone else to see. He knew he’d never confront Bruce about it. Batman would only talk if he choose to and nothing he could say or do would draw it out.

He pulled up the surveillance system and began checking for where everyone was. He was a bit surprised to find that he was alone with the two future counterparts of himself and Kon as everyone else had left. He hated to admit it but being alone with them made him nervous. 

He knew enough about them not to be afraid of them turning out to be evil but the future they represented scared him not so much the two of them together as what had kept him in the vigilante game. He’d managed to avoid asking that question so far but it still plagued him quiet a bit. He noticed the proximity censor was let letting him now someone was coming. He saw it was a bat plane but Bruce would have called ahead normally so he headed to the roof to see who it was. He stood back watching as the plain landed and then Dick climbed out. “Sorry to come without warning but Bruce said you probably needed to talk about things.”

He was glad to see Dick but he was sure that Bruce only sent Dick to distract him from his investigation into what happened in the cave with the two clones. “You do know he is just trying to keep me from prying about what went on in the cave.”

“Of course but it is very rare for him to just hand over the keys to the jet so I figured I should take advantage of it.” Dick said with a smile as he throw his arm over his shoulder and they walked inside. “So where is everyone else?”

“At home it is just you me and the older Me and Kon.” He saw Dick look a little uncomfortable. “You can leave if you want but I don’t think you’ll see much of them they don’t have much time left before the next reset and seem to want to spend it together.”

“That must really suck for them,” Dick said honestly. “The idea that the person you love most in the world is about to disappear probably forever sounds like the worst kind of nightmare.” He wished Dick hadn’t said that he’d been trying to avoid thinking about the implication for his future self and the future Kon. 

“I think the future Kon has it the worst,” he admitted. “I mean my future self doesn’t know what will happen to him but he won’t watch his lover vanish and then have to face his own death.” He wasn’t sure that was accurate.

“I don’t know the future you does know he’s leaving his lover to an uncertain fate with no idea about this own fate,” Dick said. “That would tear me up inside.” Dick then looked over at him. “Ready to answer the question that you know is coming?”

“You mean if I’m sexually attracted to guys?” He asked he knew that of all his family only Dick would ask the question because really Dick was the only one close enough to him to ask. “The answer is yes, though I’ve had even less experience in that area than I have with girls.”

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask,” Dick said shaking his head. “I’ve figured you went both ways since I met you.” Dick was smiling slightly at that. “I was going to ask you how you were handling knowing you didn’t give up the vigilante life like you wanted to in that future?” He didn’t have an answer for that question.


	17. cycle three part five

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Chapter Five of Six

He glanced around as Metron was setting up a large machine that resembled the landing pad on the roof just outside the hotel. “What exactly are you doing Metron?” his older counterpart asked as he stood waiting near the clock that was counting down toward the first temporal shock wave he’d generate. They didn’t have much time left just a few minutes and everyone was very nervous in the wake of that last massive change that involved all the other anomalies vanishing.

“My study of the piece of matter from beyond hypertime has yet to reveal a way to send you home but it has provided this,” Metron said pointing at the construction. “It will funnel any incoming anomalies to this location so Nightwing will no longer have to seek them out.” Metron said as he worked. The mother box on the arm of the future Kon El pinged loudly in response to his statements. “I am well aware of you desire to stay with Nightwing and Red Robin until the end so there is no need for you to fear I will not be reclaiming you.” He noticed the older Kon El smiled down at the mother box.

He turned and glanced around to see Dick approaching. He was glad Dick had volunteered to come back when it was time for his future counterpart to start experiencing the cracks in his shield. He knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant watching someone who he could some day be go through horrible pain and face death. His earlier visit had been good for him and even his future counterpart though it was weird to be jealous of himself when he’d caught Dick coming back from talking with his older counterpart. He glanced away as Dick nodded at the older version of him his eyes scanning the crowd gathering noticing Cassie doing her best not to look at Kon who was staring at her with a forlorn look on his face.

“I am finished,” Metron said backing away from his construction. He glanced over at the countdown timer and saw that Metron had finished with only seconds to spare. He watched his older counter part take a deep breath as the counter hit zero and then there was a flash of white and a horrible scream that cut off midway through. The older Kon El was holding his future self looking concerned. “He is alive,” Metron pronounced from where he was reading instrument displays. “It would seem that a base line human cannot endure the pain he will most likely pass out every time.”

He expected there to be a massive reaction to that statement but before it could show up there was a buzzing sound from Metron’s new platform. He turned to see five shapes forming on it that resolved themselves into a slightly frightening image. The Superman and Wonderwoman looked exactly like the ones from that horrible future that attacked them. The fact there was a grey haired Guy Gardner, a female flash and a strange Batman wearing what looked like a coat under his cape helped a little but only a little. “Where are we?” Gardner asked looking around his ring glowing.

“You are in a different reality brought here by a crisis in hypertime,” Metron said serenely. “You will be returned to the exact moment you left once this current cycle is over.” He glanced at their faces and was stuck by how absolutely horrified the Wonderwoman and Superman looked.

“The two of you don’t have to worry about your brats,” The Batman with them said and he didn’t quiet recognize the voice. “The watch tower is programed to contact reserve members if the league ever vanishes so even if we never make it back someone will arrive on the station to care for them.” He guessed it must be the son of Batman and Talia under the cowl this time. “And since now you don’t have to worry perhaps someone can fully explain what’s going on here.” He noticed that Wonder woman looked relieved but the Superman fixed a glare on their Batman. He wondered what the story was with the two of them.

____

She sat on the roof glad for the distraction that let her slip away from Kon. She knew it was horrible but she didn’t want to talk to him about anything. She was glad that she’d forget everything once this cycle was over, even though she felt that made her a terrible person. The door opened then and in a rush of air the female Flash from that recently arrived team showed up. “Sorry didn’t know anyone was up here I’ll leave you alone.” She said and began to walk back to the door.

“Its okay your not who I’m avoiding,” She said quickly and saw the other woman give her an odd look. “Things are just really weird between me and Superboy now and a team where we are together and have kids showing up only makes things worse.” She felt self conscious saying it to a complete stranger but in some ways that made it easier.

“Oh so we landed in the time period after the two you broke up as teenagers,” The female Flash said shaking her head. “I always heard it was awkward and bad and it was years before the two of you patched up your friendship.” She pulled back her hood then. “I’m Iris West by the way.” She didn’t look like the other Iris West and something of her reaction must have shown. “What’s the matter?”

“There was an Iris West and her brother Barry West here for a while and the two of you don’t look alike.” She grasped for some way to explain it. “They looked a lot like your dad Wally West maybe you look more like your mother?”

She seemed thoughtful, “Possible or perhaps they had a different mother who can say when dealing with alternate worlds.” The woman looked sad then. “So her brother was named Barry and didn’t turn into a murderous super villain?” She had no idea what to say to that and just looked away. “Sorry, that’s why I came up here dealing with being in the past and not being able to change things sucks.”

“If you want to talk about things I’ll listen?” She volunteered but the other woman shook her head no. “Okay then do you mind if I tell you about everything going on with me it might be nice to hear an outsiders’ perspective?” The other woman nodded and she felt relieved and quiet selfish but she began telling her anyway.

____

He opened his eyes to see Connor sitting by his bedside with a deep frown on his face. “How long was I out?” he asked immediately guessing that the pain of the break in his shield had caused him to pass out. He could instantly tell that Connor had something else on his mind. “And what else has happened?”

“You’ve been out for about three hours,” Connor said slowly. “Metron also finished his calculations for the next break and when I’ll start to experience them.” He looked grim. “Your second break and my first one will happen in about seventy two hours.” He looked as if he was going to cry, “According to Metron both waves going off at once will destroy your shield meaning time will reset immediately and things will have changed.” 

“What do you mean changed?” He could tell Connor was barely keeping it together so he needed him to finish telling him before he fell apart. “Come on Connor no matter how bad the news we have to face it.”

“Metron isn’t sure but thinks that the last cycle where I’m alone will be different that my own situation will be changed by both of us going off at once.” He looked away then. “He thinks I may stick around for longer than I would have normally or I could send out temporal shock waves constantly the entire time.” He then looked back up with tears in his eyes. “I can’t do this Tim, I can’t deal with being left alone I kept hoping and praying Metron would find some way to send us home even if he couldn’t save the others.” 

“He still might,” he said as reassuringly as possible. “And there is every chance that he’ll find a way to return all four of us to our world.” He didn’t really believe that he was too much of a pessimist at heart to believe that things would work out but he needed Connor to believe that. “Just fall apart if you need to while I’m still here.” He pulled Connor against him and let him cry the small part of him that still wanted to believe in happy endings was hoping Metron would pull out a miracle in the next seventy two hours.


	18. cycle three part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the incomplete final chapter of Cycle three the final cycle would have been angsty and then led to a happy ending where both Time lines got sequels moving forward.

Cycles of Chaos  
Cycle Three  
Chapter Six of Six

He came around the corner slowly and saw the older version of him that showed up in the last breach talking to Metron. “So there isn’t anything you can do to make me remember?” It was really strange to see himself as Superman he always hoped someday he’d have the job but it was still strange to see.

“No, there is no way for me to allow you to remember what you overheard.” Metron said apparently not paying much attention. “Only your younger self over there has any chance of remembering this when everything is done and that is only a slight chance.” He saw the older version of him turn to look at him when Metron pointed him out. “Now if you will excuse me I have preparations to make for the event that will occur in a few hours.”

“That’s a nice way of saying the other Kon El losing his Tim,” the older version of himself said to him as he walked over. “You probably want to know what that was about don’t you?” he shook his head no he really didn’t want to know anything. He already had learned way to much since this trouble started. “Can I tell you anyway if there’s any chance you can remember I’d like someone to know.”

“Fine, but I’m really getting tired of being used as everyone’s back up plan in case I remember.” He saw the older version of himself dressed as Superman flinch at the anger in his voice. “I’m sorry but if I remember then my entire life is going to be screwed up so I almost hope I don’t.”

“I can understand that,” his older counterpart said with a sad expression. “Especially after learning who your cloned from.” He felt himself flinch, “I know it won’t help if I say you’ll get through it because it wouldn’t have helped me to hear it when I found out either.” The older him then looked away. “I’m sorry for adding this burden but I won’t ruin the other me’s last hours with his Tim by making a scene when I’ll forget but someone needs to know.” He looked away then, “Tim and I were lovers before he died and I’ve always suspected that it wasn’t simply a thug who got a lucky shot on the new Batman.” He immediately didn’t like where this was going, “I over heard our Batman Damain confessing to this world’s version of Dick Grayson that he was the one who killed him out of jealousy that his dad passed the mantle to Tim instead of him.”

“Why would he confess to Nightwing if he’s managed to keep it a secret all this time.” He blurted out that question because it was the first thing he thought of. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with that information even if he remembered it. “And what do you want me to do with that information?”

“I don’t want you to do anything I just wanted someone to know what happened in case I never solve the mystery back in my own world.” The him as Superman said tiredly. “Him confession to Nightwing doesn’t surprise me as Dick was the only family member he was ever really close to and he can’t confess to the Dick in our world because Dick would turn him in.”

“So why didn’t our Nightwing turn him in why instead did he just leave in a hurray?” He would have thought the typical Bat over zealous crusade for justice would have resulted in Nightwing revealing it to all of them.

“Damian laid out why it would be pointless so I think Dick left to think about it,” His older counterpart said tiredly. “I thought about just snapping Damian’s neck but it wouldn’t do any good according to Metron he’d also come back to life and Tim wouldn’t want me to become a killer plus there’s Cassie and the kids to think about.”

“Do you even love her?” He found himself asking since now he’d seen two worlds where he and Tim ended up together and Cassie just seemed to be a rebound to this guy. He backed up in fear when he saw the other him’s face.

“Yes, I love her, she and the kids are my whole world but this whole thing has drug up some unpleasant memories and there isn’t a thing I can do to make it right.” His older self then turned and frowned. “Looks like Nightwing is back so I’m going to go find out what he’s going to do.” His older self was gone then leaving him alone with another secret he wished he didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading


End file.
